Crazy Medicine
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: Tidak cukup dengan para kapten, sekarang gilirannya para fukutaichou. Bagaimana ya? Chapter 4 udah update! Read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

4869fans-nikazemaru: Hello, ini cerita pertama gue tentang Bleach!! Aha, dalam cerita ini gue berperan jadi seorang ahli obat yang suka menganiaya orang! AHAHA!!!

Polisi: TANGKAP DIA!

4869fans-nikazemaru: Aaah!! Peace, Pak! Just kidding, kok! Ehehe… Oh ya, please read and review, yach?!!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Crazy Medicine**

**Chapter 1 : Captain Medicine part 1**

Seorang sosok shinigami (gadungan) tampak dengan santai masuk ke Seireitei. Itulah gue, 4869fans-nikazemaru! Gue lagi punya misi buat ngerjain seluruh Gotei 13 dengan obat penemuanku yang mujarab lalu kabur (kalau sempet…)! HAHAHA!!! Okay, kita mulai dari divisi 1! Yamamoto Shigekuni alias Yama-jii!

**Divisi 1 :**

" Selamat pagi, Soutaichou~!" sapa 4869fans-nikazemaru yang dengan tanpa permisi masuk divisi 1." Tapi, ini sudah siang! Dan siapa kau?" tanya Yamamoto. 4869fans-nikazemaru tertawa," Ahaha, saya shinigami baru di Gotei 13 ini! Dan saya membawakan obat bagus untuk anda!"

" Obat?" tanda tanya memenuhi otak Yamamoto. Tapi, 4869fans-nikazemaru sudah pergi dengan meninggalkan sebutir obat dimejanya. Diambilnya obat itu.

" Ehm, semoga ini bukan racun…," harapnya. Pelan-pelan dia minum obat itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau dari tadi 4869fans-nikazemaru mengintainya. Nggak ada reaksi apa-apa! Yamamoto tersenyum," Ah, untunglah! Bukan racun! Tapi… Obat apa ini ya?"

Dan CLING!! Tiba-tiba Yamamoto merasa dirinya muda lagi! Dia mencoba melompat-lompat, dia merasa badannya sangat ringan seperti saat dia muda. Yamamoto takjub, dia puas dengan obat dari 4869fans-nikazemaru. Nggak sadar, dia udah senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang sakit jiwa.

" Konnichi wa, tai... chou?" Sasakibe Chojiro, wakil kapten divisi 1, langsung melotot saat melihat Yamamoto.

" Hm, ada apa, Sasakibe?" tanya Yamamoto.

" Mmm, anu… Bisakah Anda bercermin, taichou?"

" Bercermin? Tentu," Yamamoto mengambil cermin dan melihat pantulan wajahnya." HAH?! APA-APAAN INI?!!" Yamamoto terlongong-longong melihat wajahnya… Wajahnya… DIA KEMBALI JADI MUDA! Pantesan!

" Sasakibe! Ini hebat! Aku kembali muda! Aku jadi muda lagi!! YAHUUY!!! Akan ku beritahu cucuku!" sorak Yamamoto kegirangan.

" Cucu? Mmm, maksud anda Hitsugaya-taichou?"

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?! OH! AKU SENANG SEKALI!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru tiba-tiba melompat masuk ke divisi 1 lagi." YOO! Percobaanku berhasil! YEAH! Success full!! Bye, Soutaichou! Selamat bersenang-senang!!!" dia ikutan bersorak-sorak.

" Oh, ya! Ya! TERIMA KASIH ATAS OBATNYA! Aku suka sekali! Oww!!! Aku jadi ingin pergi disko sekarang! Yaaaay, bye bye, Sasakibe!!!" Yamamoto lalu ngeluyur pergi. Sasakibe geleng-geleng pasrah…

**Di taman,**

Yamamoto lagi berjalan-jalan dengan santai. Tersenyum kepada setiap shinigami yang melintas seperti orang gila.

" Ah, hari yang indah dan hai… **YAMA-JII**?!!" jerit Kyoraku yang lagi asyik-asyiknya jalan-jalan di taman.

" Yoo, Kyoraku!" sapa Yamamoto santai. Kyoraku mendelik dengan perasaan gado-gado antara shock, ngiri, nggak percaya, dll.

" Ta, tapi… Kok, bisa, sih…???" Kyoraku terbata-bata, kakinya gemetar nggak karuan. Kayaknya dia lagi kebelet pipis, nih…

" Matsumoto! Kau dimana, sih?! Matsumo… Eh, Kyoraku-taichou dan… Siapa ini??" Hitsugaya Toshiro yang lagi nyari-nyari Matsumoto secara nggak sengaja ketemu Kyoraku dan Yamamoto.

" Yoo, cucuku! Kau tetap manis ya hari ini!" sapa Yamamoto.

" Cucu?" Hitsugaya mengingat-ingat siapa yang sering memanggilnya cucu. Begitu ingat dia langsung melompat kaget." WHAT?!! Cucu?! Jangan bilang kalau kau… **Soutaichou**?!!" Yamamoto tertawa.

" Ba, bagaimana… bisa??" tanya Hitsugaya sambil mundur-mundur (hii, takyuuuut…)." Jangan takut, cucuku yang manis… Ini karena obat dari seorang shinigami misterius!" kata Yamamoto.

" WHAT?!! Shinigami misterius?!!" jerit Kyoraku dan Hitsugaya bebarengan.

" It's me!!" 4869fans-nikazemaru melompat ke tengah mereka dengan senyum ala Ichimaru Gin. Hitsugaya secara nggak sadar melompat dan memeluk Kyoraku. Kyoraku senyum-senyum ke enakan. Dia balas memeluk Hitsugaya. Hehehe… Tak ada Nanao, Hitsugaya-pun jadi…

" Tenang Shiro-chan… Paman Shunsui siap melindungimu…," kata Kyoraku. Hitsugaya langsung sadar lalu reflek menendang Kyoraku." Kurang ajar!!" jerit Hitsugaya yang lantas pergi. 4869fans-nikazemaru mengikutinya sambil ketawa-ketiwi," Bye-bye! Have nice day!!"

" Have nice day, mbah-mu?!!" umpat Kyoraku saat ngeliat Yamamoto lagi memberikan tatapan maut ke arahnya yang sudah curi-curi kesempatan buat PDKT ke Hitsugaya.

" Kyoraku-taichou…," ucap Yamamoto. Hawa panas yang ekstrim langsung terasa. Kyoraku makin kebelet pipis.

" Terima ini, **RYUUJIN JAKKA**!!!"

**" UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"**

**Divisi 2 :**

" Osh!! Moshi-moshi, Soifon!" sapa 4869fans-nikazemaru saat memasuki ruangan kantor divisi 2. Dengan tidak sopannya, dia langsung memanggil nama Soifon.

" Whoi!! Soifon-taichou! Bukan Soifon! Tapi… Siapa kau?" tanya Soifon keheranan. 4869fans-nikazemaru tertawa dan melempar sebutir obat ke Soifon. Soifon menangkapnya dengan mudah. HUP!

" Wow, nice catch, Soifon!"

" Sudah kubilang, _**Soifon-taichou**_!!"

" Ow, whatever-lah! Bye-bye, jangan lupa minum obatnya!!" 4869fans-nikazemaru ngeluyur pergi.

" O, OI!! Tunggu! Siapa kau?! Dan obat apa ini???" panggil Soifon. Sayangnya 4869fans-nikazemaru udah ngambil langkah shunpo (wow! Hebat! Gue bisa pake shunpo!!).

Soifon duduk termenung mengamati obat dari 4869fans-nikazemaru. Dengan pelan dia minum obat itu." Apa-apaan ini? Nggak ada reaksi apa-apa?" tanya Soifon pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia ingat kalau sebentar lagi ada rapat kapten. Dia segera beranjak. Tapi, anehnya dia merasa badannya beraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget.

" A, APA INI?!!" dia mencoba mengambil pensil. Diangkatnya pensil itu. ARRRRRGH!!! Pensil itu berasa seperti sebuah barbell yang mempunyai berat lebih dari 999 trilyun ton!! Soifon panik dia ingin lari, tapi kakinya berasa lagi digantungi besi berton-ton.

**" AAAAAAAAH!!! SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU!!!!"**

_Drap! Drap! Drap!!_ " Ada apa? What the hell?!!" Hitsugaya yang (lagi-lagi) kebetulan lewat di divisi 2 langsung masuk ruangan bersama Omaeda. Omaeda tampak lagi menggeret Hitsugaya.

" Maaf, Hitsugaya-taichou, Anda tidak bisa masuk ke sini seenaknya…," kata Omaeda yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap dan menggendong Hitsugaya di bahunya seperti anak kecil.

" Omaeda-fukutaichou! Turunkan! Turunkan aku!! _**CEPAAAT!!!**_" Hitsugaya meronta-ronta sambil menendang-nendang wajah Omaeda. Omaeda segera menurunkan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mendekati Soifon." Soifon-taichou, ada apa?!"

" Gue… nggak bisa… gerak… Help!" kata Soifon sambil bergemetaran hebat saking lemasnya. Hitsugaya membantu Soifon yang super lemes untuk berdiri." Omaeda-fukutaichou, tolong bawa Soifon-taichou ke divisi 4! Aku masih ada urusan," kata Hitsugaya." Oh iya! Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

" Karena… obat… yang diberikan… shinigami… aneh…," jawab Soifon. Hitsugaya terheran-heran.

" Shinigami aneh…? Jangan bilang kalau dia…," _**BRAAAAAK!!**_

" It's me!!!!!!!" jerit 4869fans-nikazemaru yang tiba-tiba nongol ditengah mereka. Hitsugaya lagi-lagi melompat kaget sehingga Soifon terlempar ke lantai.

" **AWWWWW**!!! I, iya! Itu dia!!" kata Soifon.

4869fans-nikazemaru tertawa sadis kayak Mak Lampir lalu melompat keluar ruangan dan menggunakan shunpo. Hitsugaya segera mengejar.

" Tungguuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!" seru Hitsugaya.

**Divisi 3 :**

" Hoiiii!! Wajah tikus!" panggil 4869fans-nikazemaru kepada Ichimaru Gin, kapten divisi 3, yang mau pergi ke ruang rapat.

" Aiyaya, wajah tikus? Maksudmu aku?" tanya Gin. Saat Gin menoleh dan memamerkan wajahnya ke hadapan 4869fans-nikazemaru, 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung mau muntah!

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan elo?!" jawab 4869fans-nikazemaru sambil melemparkan sebutir obat tepat di kening Gin. TUAAAK!! Nice shoot!!!

" Minum tuh obat, wajah tikus jelek!!"

" Heei! Gue punya nama, coy! Dan Ichimaru-taichou untukmu!!"

" Bah!! Jangan harap gue mau manggil elo, TAICHOU!! Bweee!!!" 4869fans-nikazemaru menjulurkan lidah ke Gin.

" Hah!! Kurang ajar loe?! **LOE KIRA LOE SAPA?!!**" Tapi entah sejak kapan, 4869-nikazemaru udah menggunakan shunpo lagi untuk kabur ke toilet (nggak tahan pengen muntah… Hei! Gue suka shunpo!! IYAHUUUY!!!).

Gin terlongong-longong di tempat. Dengan cepat dia minum obat itu (tanpa pikir panjang. Mampus aja loe!). Dia lalu melengang santai tanpa peduli obat apa yang baru saja dia minum. Saat belum ada 5 meter jalan… Tiba-tiba…

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Suara ledakan yang sama hebatnya dengan suara bom atom Hiroshima-Nagasaki menyambar pendengaran seluruh orang di Seireitei. Kira yang nggak sengaja berada di dekat asal ledakan itu langsung panik.

" A, apa itu?!" dia mendekati asal suara itu. Asap ledakan mulai menipis dan mulai muncul sosok dari balik asap. Mulut Kira langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat sosok itu.

" Yoo, Izuru!" sapa sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Gin dengan penampilan barunya… Wajahnya… Wajahnya hancur dan tinggal tengkorak sajaaaaaa!! Gosh!! (um, buat fans Gin, sorry, ya… Jangan bunuh aku…)

" Aaah?!! Siapa kau?!!" jerit Kira.

" Huh? Ini gue Izuru, Ichimaru Gin… Kapten elo, dodol!"

" Ta, tapi… Tapi…,"

" What the hell?!" tanya kapten termanis dan termungil di Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro yang kehilangan jejak 4869fans-nikazemaru mendatangi mereka dengan cool." Huh? Izuru dan… **ICHIMARU**?!!" jerit Hitsugaya shock saat melihat Gin. _Anjrot! Ada boneka tengkorak buat biologi hidup!_

" Yoo, Hitsugaya-han! Ada apa?"

" Ehm, Ichimaru… Bisa nggak kau bercermin? Um, wajahmu makin seram… Menurutku…," kata Hitsugaya sambil mencoba memasang senyum canggung. _Cuih! Dari dulu wajah elo emang jelek!_ (waaaaaa! Help!-dihajar para fans Gin)

Gin mengambil cermin." Apa, sih? Wajahku kan ke… ren…??" Gin mendelik melihat wajahnya yang sekarang.

**"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! WAJAH KEREN GUE!!!!"** Bruk! Gin semaput.

" I, Ichimaru?! O, Oii!!" Hitsugaya kaget karena Gin pingsan dan menindihnya." Aaah! Kira-fukutaichou, help me!!" jeritnya. Kira segera membantu Hitsugaya dari tindihan maut Gin (sebenernya nggak maut, sih… Gara-gara Hitsugaya kecil, jadinya itu termasuk serangan maut).

" UWAAAAAAAAAH!!! Beneran berhasil!" sorak 4869fans-nikazemaru yang (lagi-lagi) nongol secara tiba-tiba. (lagi-lagi) Hitsugaya kaget dan memeluk Kira. Kira memerah malu (malu-malu apa keenakan ya?? Hayoooo…).

" Umm, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya Kira. _Pelukan Hitsugaya-taichou…Enak banget, ooy…Jadi ketagihan…_

Hitsugaya langsung sadar." Ah, maaf, Kira! Dan sekali lagi, siapa, sih, elo?!!" kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk batang hidung 4869fans-nikazemaru. Tapi, 4869fans-nikazemaru udah ambil langkah shunpo untuk kabur.

" Arggggggh!! Sial! Dia kabur lagi!!" kata Hitsugaya." Kira, ayo kita bawa Ichimaru ke divisi 4! Siapa tahu Unohana-taichou punya obat buat wajah Ichimaru. Jujur… Dia makin nyeremin aja kalo begitu…," lanjutnya. Kira mengangguk dan lalu bersama-sama dengan Hitsugaya ke divisi 4. Di dalam hati dia berharap supaya 4869fans-nikazemaru nongol lagi dan Hitsugaya kaget lalu memeluknya lagi… _Ooh, betapa mimpi yang indah…_

**Divisi 4 :**

" Awww, ini dia si baik hati, kapten Unohana Retsu!" sorak 4869fans-nikazemaru. Retsu yang lagi asyik-asyiknya menulis daftar obat langsung kaget. Bukunya terlempar dan mendarat ke kepala Isane. Isane yang lagi ngebawa sekardus obat kontan terjatuh. Kardus itu melayang ke udara. Selagi masih sempat…

" Aaah!! Yamada Hanataro!! Tolong obatnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" jerit Retsu panik. Hanataro langsung melompat untuk menangkap kardus itu. Hup! Nice catch!! Retsu duduk dengan lemes.

" Lho? Kok, lemes? Lagi puasa ya?" tanya 4869fans-nikazemaru. _Lagi puasa, mbah-mu?!_ Batin Retsu. Retsu memandang 4869fans-nikazemaru sambil terheran-heran." Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

" Ohohoho!! Buat apa nanya? Ntar elo juga bakal lupa!" jawab 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Haaah???" Retsu, Isane, dan Hanataro bengong.

" Oh ya, dan tolong minum obat ini!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru yang lantas pergi buat… KABUUUUUUUUR!! Retsu terheran-heran ngeliat obat yang ada di tangannya. Isane juga ikutan mengamati obat itu tanpa memperduliin Hanataro yang udah nggak kuat ngebawa kardus super berat itu.

" U, Uno…hana…-taichou… Be, berat! Ndak tuaaaaaaaaat…," keluh Hanataro.

" Ah! Eh, maap!! Tolong taruh di mejaku!" kata Retsu.

Dan BRUK! Hanataro meletakkan kardus itu. Dia melihat tulisan yang tertera di kardus itu. Tulisannya :

**Obat Kuat**

PT. P7K (baca : Pusing 7 Keliling)

Jumlah : tak terhitung

Berat : 80 ton (pantes…)

Kadaluarsa : 1 Januari 200 Masehi (what?!)

" Eh, ini udah kadaluarsa beratus-ratus taun yang lalu kan? Kok, disini?" tanya Hanataro.

" Itu, mah, mau gue jual buat shinigami yang mau bunuh diri…," kata Isane.

**" HAAAAH?!!!" **jerit Hanataro. Syok berat.

" Bercanda, kok! Mau kami buang-lah! Tapi, ide untuk menjualnya ke shinigami sinting yang niat bunuh diri kurasa boleh juga… Itung-itung duitnya buat beli obat yang lain…," kata Retsu yang… Jadi ketularan sinting sama 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" I, itu, sih, namanya obat lemes… Bukan obat kuat!" komentar Hanataro. Tiba-tiba Retsu mengambil segelas air lalu meminum obat dari 4869fans-nikazemaru. Isane dan Hanataro langsung mendelik.

" Ta, taichou! Itu kan tidak diketahui apa efek sampingnya?!!" jerit Isane.

" It's okay… Nih, liat… Gue nggak apa-apa!" kata Retsu.

" Ma, masa'?" tanya Hanataro.

Tiba-tiba tatapan Retsu berubah jadi tatapan orang blo'on (nggak bisa dibayangin gimana tampang Retsu pas bengong…). Kepala Isane di penuhi tanda tanya.

" Umm, taichou…??" tanyanya.

" …,"

" Ta, ta, taichou??"

" …,"

**" TAICHOUUUUUUU?!!!!" **kali ini Isane menjerit. Retsu menoleh pelan.

" Eh… Dimana ya ini? Dan kenapa aku pake baju ini??" tanya Retsu.

**" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Isane dan Hanataro terheran-heran.

" Oh ya, dan siapa kalian?"

" EEEEEEEEEEEGH?!!!"

What?! What the hell with their captain?!!!

" U, Unohana-taichou… Maaf, mengganggu… Eh? Unohana-taichou??" Hitsugaya yang udah sampai di divisi 4 sama Kira dan the pingsan Gin terheran-heran saat melihat keadaan Retsu yang kayak orang baru kesambet.

Retsu memperhatikan Hitsugaya dengan tatapan aneh. Di perhatikannya Hitsugaya dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat teliti dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Hitsugaya makin bingung.

" Umm, Unohana-taichou???" ulang Hitsugaya.

" Anak ini…," kata Retsu.

" Eh??" Hitsugaya bingung. _Hei! Gue bukan anak kecil!!_

**" KAWAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" **Retsu melompat dan lalu memeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat." You're so cute!!!!!!!!!!!"

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!!!!!" Hitsugaya makin bingung. Kira memperhatikan dengan iri. _I'm jealously! Gue juga pengeeeeeeeeeeen!! _(ngomong-ngomong soal pengen, gue, sih, juga pengen meluk, Shiro-chan!! Shiro-chan, I love you!!!!!!!!!).

" Help! I NEED OXYGEN!!!!!!!!!!" jerit Hitsugaya yang sampe nggak bisa napas di pelukan maut Retsu. Retsu langsung melepas Hitsugaya.

" Iiih, kamu imuuuuuuuuuut, deh! Siapa namamu, Dek?" tanya Retsu.

" Hah??" Hitsugaya bingung.

Isane turun tangan." Ehem, taichou… Ini Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kapten divisi 10… Masa Anda tidak ingat?" tanya Isane.

" Ingat? Ingat apa? Lagipula apa itu divisi 10?" Retsu ganti nanya.

Isane, Kira, Hanataro, dan Hitsugaya berpandangan. Heran. **SANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT HERAN**." Umm, Isane-fukutaichou, sebenernya ini ada apa, sih?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Mmm, sepertinya ini efek samping dari obat yang tadi diminumnya… Dan siapa yang Anda bawa?" jawab dan tanya Isane (komplit, men!).

" Haah?!! Jangan bilang itu obat dari seorang shinigami aneh itu?!! Dan ini Ichimaru-taichou (wueekh!), dia tadi juga kena obat itu… Nih, liat hasilnya! Wajahnya jadi tengkorak, doank!" kata Hitsugaya.

" ITU **BENAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!**" seru 4869fans-nikazemaru yang (lagi-lagi) dengan PD-nya berani nongol di TKP tempat kasus yang dia buat. Hitsugaya kembali melompat kaget. Dan rejeki nomplok kembali mendatangi Kira.

Kira senyum-senyum keenakan di peluk Hitsugaya.

" Eh, maaf, Kira-fukutaichou… Hah? Apa-apaan elo? Senyum-senyum seperti itu…?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Kira segera bikin alibi," Eh, enggak, kok! Siapa juga yang senyum??"

" Bo'ong tuh, Hitsugaya-taichou! Dia itu senyum-senyum keenakan!" lapor 4869fans-nikazemaru. Raut wajah Hitsugaya langsung berubah seserem Hyourinmaru.

" Apa itu benar, Kira-fukutaichou?"

" Nggak kok! Suerrrrrrr kesamber bledeg, deh!"

**CTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! " Ugyaaaaaaaa!!!"**

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilat bener-bener nyamber Kira. Hitsugaya kaget dan rejeki nomplok jatuh ke Hanatarou. Hanatarou memerah.

" Tuh, lo kesamber bledeg beneran! Itu artinya elo bo'ong!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru. Lalu 4869fans-nikazemaru melongok ke atas." Thanks atas chidori-nya ya, Kakashi!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru. Oooh… Jadi tadi kilatnya dari chidori-nya Hatake Kakashi, toh… Pantes… (anjrit!! Kok, jadi nyambung ke Naruto?)

" Yup, sama-sama!" jawab Kakashi sambil senyum. 4869fans-nikazemaru mencair.

**" OH MY GOD!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! KEREEEEEEEEEN!! KAKASHI, GUE FANS BERAT-MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"** kabur sekalian ngejar-ngejar Kakashi.

" Siapa dia? Kok, rasanya pernah liat?" tanya Unohana.

" Ummm, dia orgil yang baru lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa…," jawab Hitsugaya menghela napas.

**Divisi 5 :**

" Huffff!!" Aizen melempar kertas pekerjaannya." Capek! Sialan! Kayaknya gue harus cepet-cepet pergi ke Hueco Mundou…," lanjutnya.

Lalu Aizen mengambil sebuah buku rahasia dengan 99 gembok dan dikunci kode. Dibukanya dengan susaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah payah. Lalu senyum-senyum sendiri ngeliat buku itu.

" Oh… My chibi………….," kata Aizen sambil senyum-senyum kayak orang gila. Olalala, ternyata itu buku isinya adalah foto Hitsugaya dengan berbagai pose yang difoto diam-diam (wow, hasil paparazzi, neeh). Dan foto favorit Aizen adalah foto Hitsugaya saat sedang tidur dengan imutnya (**SO… CUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**) dan foto Hitsugaya saat ganti baju (what?! O.O Kok, jadi nyambung ke yaoi?!).

**" EHEM!!" **suara deheman marah keluar dari mulut 4869fans-nikazemaru. Aizen kaget setengah mati dan buku itu terlempar." Si, siapa elo?!!" kata Aizen.

4869fans-nikazemaru memungut buku itu dan melihat isinya." Aaaaah!! Jangan! Jangan lihat!!"

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Ini kan album foto Hitsugaya?!! Jadi elo fans Hitsugaya juga?" jerit 4869fans-nikazemaru. Aizen melongo.

" Juga…? Jadi kau…,"

" Yeah! Gue juga fans berat si chibisuke taichou! Hitsugaya Toshiro!!" jawab 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Yang bener????????????????!!" jerit Aizen bahagia karena bertemu dengan orang se-geng-nya.

" Yo'i! Nih, gue punya posternya!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru sambil memamerkan sebuah poster gede bergambar Hitsugaya saat masih kecil, di akademi, dan saat jadi kapten.

" Wow!! Sini, gue tunjukin foto favorit gue!" kata Aizen sambil menunjukkan 2 foto yang tadi.

" Astaga! So hot and cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!" jerit 4869fans-nikazemaru." Boleh gue minta negative nih foto? Gue mau nyetak foto ini buat poster! Ukurannya… Mmm, berapa ya? Menurut elo enaknya berapa?"

" Emm, ah! Gimana kalo 3x3 ubin?!" saran Aizen

" Kurang! 5x5 ubin!"

" Gimana kalo 10x10?!"

" Selapangan basket?!"

" Selapangan sepak bola?!"

" Selapangan lomba lari marathon?!!" jerit 2 orang sinting ini bebarengan. Lantas mereka lonjak-lonjak kayak orang gila.

" Hidup, Hitsugaya fans club!!" sorak 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" HIDUUUUUUUUUUP!!"

Hening…

Mereka berdua nyadar lalu berhadapan." Lha?! Elo kan musuh gua!?" jerit 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Gue juga kagak kenal elo!" balas Aizen sambil mundur-mundur dan mencari Kyouka Suigetsu-nya." Siapa loe?"

" Lha, loe ndiri sapa?" balik nanya.

" Kapten divisi 5, Aizen Sousuke! Elo?"

" Gue? Gue ya orang-lah!"

" Nggak usah ditanya gue juga tau kalo elo orang…,"

" Lha, trus… Ngapain elo nanya segala?"

" **ARGGGGGGGGH!!** Ribet gue ngomong sama elo," omel Aizen.

" Kalo ribet, minum nih obat! Dijamin manjur, coy!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru. _Buat ngebunuh elo! Bwahahahaha!!!_ " Bye, bye! Cepet diminum ya! Ntar bakal gue kirimin foto Hitsugaya pas lagi mandi!" lanjut 4869fans-nikazemaru yang lantas segera cabut. Otak Aizen langsung ON mendengar kata 4869fans-nikazemaru. _Foto Hitsugaya-kun pas mandi? Woow… Ajiiiiiiib…_ (huee… Kok, ni fanfic jadi ke yaoi?!!)

Aizen segera meminum obat itu. Dan…

Tidak terjadi apa-apa… (Ups, masa?!) Dan 3 detik kemudian…

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!**

Otak Aizen meledak dengan dasyatnya hingga membuat gempa bumi selama 10 detik. Hitsugaya yang baru aja keluar dari divisi 4 kaget setengah mati dan mencari asal ledakan.

Di lain pihak, Hinamori sudah masuk ke kantor Aizen." Aizen-taichou?! Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Aizen menatap Hinamori dengan wajah super blo'on dan culun.

" Loe siapa?" tanya Aizen.

" Egh?! Aku wakil kaptenmu, Hinamori Momo!"

" Wakil kapten? Apa itu?"

" **Haaaaaaah?!!**"

" Oh iya, dan apa itu taichou? Juga apa itu Aizen?"

" **Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!! Help, kapten lupa ingatan!!!**" jerit Hinamori sambil lari keluar kantor dengan panik. Menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila di setiap sudut Seireitei. Hitsugaya nggak sengaja dia tabrak sampai terlontar 5 meter.

" **Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!** **MOMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya marah.

" Ah? Maaf, Shiro-chan!"

" Jangan panggil aku, Shiro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

Sayang, Hinamori sudah melanjutkan aksi teriak-teriak kayak orang gila di setiap sudut Seireitei. Hitsugaya geleng-geleng." Ada apa, sih?" dia beranjak ke divisi 5 dan menemukan Aizen yang super culun. Dia tampak lagi mengamati sebuah foto.

" Mmm, Aizen?" panggil Hitsugaya. Aizen nggak respon.

" …,"

" Aizen?"

" …,"

" Hellooooooo?? Aizen?"

" …,"

" AIZEN!!" _Ni orang budeg apa budeg, seeh?!!_

" …,"

" OOOOOOOOI!!"

" …,"

_Mau nggak mau, nih… _**" AIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!" **panggil Hitsugaya sambil nendang Aizen. Aizen mengaduh, foto-fotonya jatuh. Hitsugaya melihatnya dan langsung mendelik. **SHOCK!**

" I… I… Ini 'kan… Fo, Foto gue pas… **GANTI BAJU?!!**" jerit Hitsugaya marah + shock. Death glare menatap Aizen sengit." Aizen…… Ini kau yang memfoto?"

" Iya! Bagus kan?! Cowok yang di foto itu manis dan imut banget, deh! Boleh-lah gue ajak nge-date kapan-kapan… Eh, apa itu nge-date? Dan siapa ya cowok ini? Kau tau, Dek?" tanya Aizen dengan gobloknya. Suhu ruangan itu langsung turun jadi -10 derajat celcius.

" Kau…,"

" Apa, dek? Kamu kenal siapa yang di foto itu??"

Hitsugaya menyiapkan Hyourinmaru-nya.

" **Kurang ajar kau!! Itu foto gue! Jadi selama ini elo ngintip gue terus?!!** **MATI KAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!**"

" Apa itu mati?" tanya Aizen yang otaknya udah hancur gara-gara obat tadi (pantesan…).

" Loe mau tau apa itu mati? **Nih!**" kata Hitsugaya dengan mata super marah.**" Soten ni zase… HYOURINMARU!!!"**

" **UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!**"

" Wow, pasti sakit…," komentar 4869fans-nikazemaru dari balik lubang pengintip.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uwaah… Akhirnya selesai chapter 1! Sorry, kalo nggak lucu and mbingungin…,"

Hitsugaya:" Kenapa gue selalu muncul di tiap divisi saat mereka berubah? Gue jadi kayak orang ilang arah gitu ceritanya…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh, it's okay! Ya, kan adik gue, Hi-chan?"

Hi-chan:" Yup, it's very ok, '**Mas**' 4869fans-nikazemaru!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Damn it! Gue cewek!!"

Hi-chan:" Oyee?? Kok, sifat elo kayak cowok?"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Up to me, kan?"

Hitsugaya:" Boleh gue pergi sekarang?" (_cool_)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!! Shiro-chan! So cute!!" (meluk Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya:" Get off me! Quick!!"

Hi-chan:" Ok, sambil menunggu Mas 4869fans-nikazemaru selesai memeluk Toushirou… Gue mau ngingetin sekali lagi untuk jangan lupa nge-review cerita ini!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hey! Call me 'Mas' again and I will kill you!!"

Hi-chan:" Kan masih 'will', toh!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh iya, maksud gue… Call me 'Mas' again and I kill you!!"

Hi-chan:" Nah, itu baru bener,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Argh! Sudahlah! **Pokoknya para pembaca, jangan lupa review cerita ini…,"

Hi-chan:" And baca chapter selanjutnya sampe selesai!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Tetap di…,"

Hi-chan & Hitsugaya:" **Crazy Medicine!!**" (ujung-ujungnye malah promosi, nih…)


	2. Chapter 2

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Yahaa~!!** Ketemu lagi sama gue 4869fans-nikazemaru! Adooh… Sorry kalo update-nya kelamaan! Gomenasai~!! Gara-gara Hi-chan, neh! Chapter yang udah susah payah gue ketik malah di delete!! Dasar adik bego!!! Bahasa Inggris elo dapet berapa, sih?!!"

Hi-chan:" Yo'i, Mas! Sorry! Gomenasai, dah!!" (nyantai)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hiiiiiiiiiiiih!! Call me 'mas' again and I'll kill you! Heyaaaaaaa!!!"

Hi-chan:**" Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"** (run for life) " O, oke, pembaca… P, please… please…," (lupa mau ngomong apaan)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **IT'S** **PLEASE ENJOY MY CHAPTER TWO, BAKA!!**" (menyahut sambil tetep ngejar-ngejar Hi-chan)

Hi-chan: (tetep run for life) " 'MY'?! Bukannya '**OUR**'?!!" (protes)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Heyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Die!!" (tetep ngamuk)

Hitsugaya:" **Diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam**!!!" (Hi-chan & 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung membeku) " Ok, pembaca… Silakan baca dengan tenang tanpa gangguan 2 orgil ini!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Heeeeeei!! Gue kan tokoh utama cerita! Keluarin gue dari es-mu iniiiiiiii!!!"

Hitsugaya:" Keluar aja ndiri… And for reader… Please read and review! **Please, or I'll freeze you!**" (mengacungkan Hyorinmaru ke pembaca)

Readers:" Hiiiy, kabuuuuuuuur!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan!! Mereka jadi kabur, tuh! Lha, yang baca fanfic gue ini jadi sapa? Elo?"

Hitsugaya:" Ogah, ah! Bye!" (kabur)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **SHIRO-CHAN!!!**" (terjadi badai topan dasyat)

**= Yup, ayo kita jawab reviews~!! =**

upperstorykid = Beneran kocak? Thanks!

ni-chan. Rukia d-Sora. yuki. = Moshi-moshi juga! Oke… penampilan 4869fans-nikazemaru itu… Emm, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung… shihakusou-nya kayak shinigami pada umumnya… tinggi sekitar 160 cm… Oke, panggil gue Nikazemaru/Yohachi saja! Divisi dan misinya masih BIG SECRET! Yup, let's see aja…

DiLLa-SaGi = ugh… Sepertinya fans RenByaku ya…??? Mmm… Let's see…

Black-Cat-Yoruichi = Yahaaaaa~!! Nih, udah gue update kan?

IchaChantik'versi001 = weew…!! Sorry, deh, kalo Shiro-chan keliatan kayak orgil…

Kirazu Haruka = Whoiii~!! Dah gue update, neeeh~!!

Ok, there're my greeted…

**Let's start the 2****nd**** chapter!**

**= ENJOY =**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2 : Captain Medicine Part 2**

**Divisi 6**

4869fans-nikazemaru mengecek kembali perlengkapannya. Zanpakutou… Ribuan silet (???)… Obat-obat aneh… dan kamera! Lalu dia melangkah mantap ke divisi 6." Hai, Kuchiki-sama!"

Byakuya yang lagi asyik makan pisang menoleh." Siapa kau?"

" Gue? Ya oranglah!" jawab 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Gue juga tau kalo elo orang… Nama elo sapa?"

" Gue… Mmmmm……………………………………," 4869fans-nikazemaru berpikir keras. Byakuya sweat drop.

_Apa anak ini lupa sama namanya sendiri yaaa?_

" Cepat katakan siapa nama elo!" kata Byakuya sambil ngacungin Senbonzakura ke leher 4869fans-nikazemaru. 4869fans-nikazemaru nelen ludah… _Mati gue……_ Tiba-tiba terdengar…

" Oiiiiiii~!!! Shinigami gadungan~!! Keluar loe!"

4869fans-nikazemaru nelen ludah lagi. _Ugh! Hitsugaya-kun udah memburu gue, nih… _

" Itu tadi suara Hitsugaya-taichou, kan? Hmm, jadi kau shinigami gadungan yang dia teriaki itu ya?" tebak Byakuya yang memasang tampang menyeringainya Ichimaru Gin. 4869fans-nikazemaru jadi gemetaran. _Ugh! Sekarang atau nggak sama sekali!_

Byakuya kaget ngelihat 4869fans-nikazemaru yang langsung berlari ke jendela. Dengan shunpo, di cegatnya 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Mau kabur kemana kau?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru nyengir kutu. _Iya, ya… Byakuya kan udah master shunpo… Kok, gue bisa lupa, sih?!! OH MY GOD~!!! _

Tiba-tiba dia punya ide. _Iya juga… Pake 'itu'!_

_**Set~!! **_4869fans-nikazemaru mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dengan kilat. Dan…

" Jangan bergerak, Kuchiki-taichou!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru dengan nada mengancam sambil mengacungkan benda yang tadi dia ambil dari saku dan siletnya. Byakuya langsung melotot melihat benda yang lagi di sandera 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" I… Itu kan… **FOTO HISANA?!!!!!!**"

Benar saja, 4869fans-nikazemaru udah mengacungkan foto itu dan bersiap menyobeknya dengan silet sewaktu-waktu.

" **HEHEHEHE…** Mau apa lo? Sekali elo bergerak 0,000001 mm aja dari tempatmu… Bakal gue hancurin foto ini!"

Byakuya langsung gemetaran setengah mati.

" I, iye, deeh… Bakal aye lakuin semua perintah ente…!!" kata Byakuya yang gemetaran setengah mati. 4869fans-nikazemaru tersenyum lebar kayak Ichimaru Gin. (-author menonjok dirinya sendiri-**"GUE NGGAK MIRIP GIN!!"**)

" Good choice, Byakuya-han…," 4869fans-nikazemaru nonjok diri sendiri lagi." **KOK, KAYAK GIN LAGI, SIH?!!** Jangan-jangan kopi susu yang tadi pagi gue minum di kasih sesuatu sama Hi-chan?!!" (-di suatu tempat yang jauh… Hi-chan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri…)

Byakuya bingung ngeliat 4869fans-nikazemaru yang udah berkali-kali nonjok dirinya sendiri itu. _Ni anak bener-bener udah…………… __**CRAZY!!**_

" Ah, ehem… Go to point, aja, deh… Tolong minum obat ini!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru sambil nyerahin sebutir pil ke Byakuya.

" Apa ini?"

" Gue tadi udah bilang, kan…?? **ITU OBAT!!! MASA' ELO NGGAK TAU APA YANG NAMANYA OBAT?!!**" bentak 4869fans-nikazemaru dengan tampang amat-sangat galak. Byakuya sempet berpikir… _Mendingan gue ditelen macan hidup-hidup, deh, daripada begini…_

" G, gue juga tau kalo ini obat… Tapi obat… apa…???" tanya Byakuya. 4869fans-nikazemaru menghela nafas dan mengambil zanpakutou yang dia selipkan di pinggang kiri.

" It's my zanpakutou… Nama mereka Nikazemaru!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Mereka…???" Byakuya bingung. _Emang dia punya zanpakutou berapa??_

" Udah, deh! Jangan banyak cing-cong! Cepet minum!! Atau gue terbangin elo ke jurang dari ketinggian 1000 km tanpa parasut!" 4869fans-nikazemaru nempelin ujung pedangnya ke leher Byakuya. Byakuya nelen ludah.

" O, oke… Tapi, turunin dulu, donk! Aku jadi tidak bisa bebas menelan…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru menurunkan pedangnya. Byakuya cepat-cepat meminum obat itu.

Glek!!

Suasana hening setelah Byakuya berhasil menelan obat itu.

5 menit…

10 menit…

20 menit…

_**BRUUUK~!!!**_

Byakuya roboh ke lantai. 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung lonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

" Yahaaaa~!!! **BERHASIIIIIIIIIIL~!!!**" 4869fans-nikazemaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan." Hmm, masih ada yang kurang, nih…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru merogoh tas pinggangnya. Diambilnya mercon dan shot gun!

Nyalakan korek api…

Ambil nafas panjang…………………

Dan…

**DHUAR~!! DHUARR~!!!!! BLAAAAAAM~!!!! BLAAAAAAR~!!!! DHUARR~!!!!! DHUAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAM~!!!!**

4869fans-nikazemaru menyalakan mercon sambil menembakkan shot gun berkali-kali ke sembarang arah (P.S : adegan ini **WAJIB** untuk **tidak** di tiru…). Renji yang lagi asyik ber'cinta' dengan taiyaki-nya langsung tersedak karena kaget. Hitsugaya datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil nutupin kuping.

" A, ada apa ini…????" tanya Hitsugaya di tengah bunyi mercon dan shot gun masih asyik bersahut-sahutan.

" Hah?! Maaf, anda bilang apa, Hitsugaya-taichou?!!" Renji nggak kedengaran.

Karena terlalu ribut dan keras, Hitsugaya juga jadi nggak bisa denger suaranya Renji.

" Eh?! APA?!! Elo tadi bilang, apaaaaaaa…???" sebuah mercon berbunyi. **DHUAR~!!!!**

" HAH?! APA?!!" **BLAAAAAAAM~!!! DHUAR~!!! DHUAAAAAAAR~!!!!**

" APA?!! LEBIH KERAS, DONK!!" **DHUAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!!**

" EH?!! ANDA BILANG APA, HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU?!!" **BLAAAAAAAR~!!!!!**

" ELO NGOMONG APA, SIH?!! NGGAK KEDENGARAN!!" **BLAAAR~!!!**

Terjadilah acara bolak-balik tanya yang nggak jelas. Karena kesal Hitsugaya ngambil pengeras suara.

**" WHOOOOOOOOI~!!! APA YANG TERJADI, BUDEG?!!!!!!!!!!"** tanya Hitsugaya dengan pengeras suara tepat di dekat kuping Renji. Renji ganti menyambar pengeras suara itu dan menjawab.

**" SAYA JUGA NGGAK TAHU!! TIBA-TIBA UDAH JADI BEGINI~!!!!"**

Hitsugaya dan Renji langsung menuju ruangan tempat Byakuya berada.

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Dibukanya pintu dengan paksa. 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung menghentikan aksi pesta mercon dan tembakan shot gun-nya. Dia segera menyapa Hitsugaya dengan riang," Yahaaaaaa~!!! Ketemu lagi~!!"

Hitsugaya langsung melotot.

" Kau kan yang tadi!"

" Benar! **YAHAAAAAA~!!!**"

" Kau-," **DHUAAAAAR~!!! **Mercon yang ada di dekat Hitsugaya tiba-tiba meledak. Karena kaget Hitsugaya langsung melompat dan memeluk Renji.

" Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou…???" Renji blushing seketika. _Enak, ah, pelukannya… Hangat… Jadi ketagihan…_

" Eh? Apa??" Hitsugaya belum nyadat kalo lagi meluk Renji masang tampang innocent-nya. 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung njerit-njerit gaje.

" Wuah! So sweet~!!"

**JEPRET~!!!**

4869fans-nikazemaru memotret adegan Hitsugaya pas meluk Renji itu. Hitsugaya langsung nyadar kalo dia saat ini sedang memeluk Renji.

" Mmm, gomenasai, Abarai-fukutaichou!" Hitsugaya membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. Renji yang wajahnya udah kayak kepiting rebus karena keenakan. Secara nggak sadar dia ngomong.

" Mmm… Anget…,"

" Oh……………………," Hitsugaya langsung terdiam. Jangkrik berbunyi dan 4869fans-nikazemaru udah kabur lewat jendela.

**" APA ELO BILANG?!! ANGET?!! SINI, GUE JADIIN ES SERUT ELO!!!"**

Tiba-tiba…

Pluk!!

Byakuya memeluk kaki Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya jadi nggak bisa gerak." Eh? Kuchiki…????"

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HAI, NAK! APA KABAR?!" sapa Byakuya sambil tertawa bahagia. Hitsugaya dan Renji jaw drop…

Byakuya… tertawa…???? **IMPOSSIBLE!!**

" I, ini pasti karena obatnya cewek itu…," kata Hitsugaya.

" Eh…?? Cewek yang tadi itu?" tanya Renji nggak percaya.

" Iya! Dia udah bikin Soutaichou kembali muda, Soi Fong lemes, wajah Ichimaru hancur hingga tinggal tengkorak, Unohana jadi pikun, dan Aizen lebih parah! Aizen otaknya dibikin hancur!! Jadinya dia kayak orang tanpa IQ! Pokoknya kayak Patrick Star di SpongeBob!!" terang Hitsugaya.

" Mmm, kok, anda tau kalo Patrick Star itu bego…???"

" Ya iyalah! Selama di dunia nyata, Matsumoto sama Inoue nonton itu terus, tahu!" Hitsugaya dan Renji kembali melihat ke arah Byakuya.

Kini Byakuya udah melompat-lompat kayak kelinci sakit jiwa. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

" Abarai, ambilkan tali! Aku akan mencoba menghentikan dia! Setelah berhasil, ikat dia dengan paksa dan kita seret dia ke divisi 4!!" perintah Hitsugaya.

" Siap!!" Renji segera mencari tali. Sedang Hitsugaya dengan susah payah mengejar Byakuya yang udah tidak terkendali di dalam ruangan kantor yang sempit itu. Byakuya melompa-lompat sambil terus tertawa-tawa kayak anak kecil.

" Hitsugaya-taichou! Talinya nggak ada! Aku cari keluar ya?!" lapor Renji. Hitsugaya mengangguk sambil menghindari pisang yang di lemparkan Byakuya padanya.

" Ya, cepatlah!"

Renji segera berhambur keluar ruangan.

* * *

5 menit kemudian, Renji berhasil menemukan tali. Tali itu pun hasil dari dia barter dengan sekelompok anak kecil yang lagi main lompat tali. Mana barternya si anak kecil mintanya duit lagi! _Hhh, dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang… Mata duitan!!_

Renji berlari untuk kembali ke divisinya. Begitu dia sampai dia malah terbengong di depan pintu. Tali yang dia bawa jatuh ke lantai. Hah? Ada apa gerangan…???

Ternyata di tengah ruangan itu…

Sudah tergeletak Byakuya yang tidur pulas bagai bayi yang baru puas menyusu ke ibunya. Di pinggir mulutnya masih tersisa cairan putih. Lalu di sampingnya, ada Hitsugaya dengan shihakushou berantakan dan bersimbah cairan putih juga. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan mukanya merah berkeringat.

Satu kata…

**MENCURIGAKAN!!!**

" Hi, Hitsugaya-taichou…???" panggil Renji. Hitsugaya menoleh.

" Eh… Iya… Sudah dapat talinya?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil membetulkan bagian atas shihakusou-nya yang melorot sebelah. Renji mengangguk dan menelan ludah. Ribuan negative thinking udah menyerbu otak Renji. _Ma, masa… Taichou nge'gitu'in Hitsugaya-taichou…??? Tapi, nggak mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou nyerahin 'itu'nya ke taichou yang lagi di bawah pengaruh obat, kan…????_

" Ya, sudah tolong ikat Kuchiki untuk jaga-jaga kalau dia kumat lagi…," kata Hitsugaya memerintah Renji. Tapi Renji tetap membeku di tempat… Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hitsugaya jadi heran. _Kenapa, nih, anak…???_

" Ada apa, Abarai?"

" Mmm, nggak… Tadi, Hitsugaya-taichou ngelakuin apa…?? Kok, bisa menghentikan Kuchiki-taichou dengan mudah begitu…????" tanya Renji pada akhirnya. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya.

" Oh, itu, toh… Gampang! Cukup mengorbankan sesuatu, kok!" kata Hitsugaya cool.

Renji menahan nafas. _Tuh, kan!! Hitsugaya sampe mengorbankan 'itu'nya hanya untuk menghentikan taichou!!!_

" Ngorbanin apa…???" tanya Renji yang ingin memastikan dugaannya.

" Ah, udah, deh… Aku malu…,"

" Ta, tapi…,"

" Ya, sudah… Aku beritahu, deh… Tapi jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!"

" Si, siap!!" Renji menelan ludah. Hitsugaya juga.

" Mmm……………………………… Aku ngorbanin…,"

" …………………………………………," penasaran.

" ……………………………… sebotol susu cair kirimannya Kurosaki…,"

Oh… Ternyata pikiran Renji melenceng jauh dari gawang, pemirsa!! Renji nyengir kutu.

" Oooh………………………………………… gue kira apaan…,"

* * *

**Divisi 7**

Sajin tampak dengan tenang duduk di kantornya sambil minum teh. Kapten anjing raksasa itu membolak-balik kertas tugasnya.

**" Yahaaaaaaaaaa~!!!"** 4869fans-nikazemaru langsung masuk tanpa permisi ke kantor itu. Sajin menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Who the hell are you?!" tanya Sajin. 4869fans-nikazemaru tetap tersenyum lebar.

" Me…??? Wah, gue siapa ya…………???????? Coba tebak…!!!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru dengan tampang 'kriminal'nya. Sajin menghela nafas dan berdiri tegak. 4869fans-nikazemaru yang tingginya hanya 160 cm langsung terpukau melihat penampakan Sajin. Tinggi banget, man!! 4869fans-nikazemaru sampe harus mendongak kalau mau lihat wajahnya.

_W, wow… So tall…!!! Hitsugaya kalo ngomong sama dia gimana caranya ya…??? Apa dia harus manjat sampai pundaknya Sajin dulu baru bisa ngomong…???_ pikir 4869fans-nikazemaru.

" Mmm, anu… Bisa bungkuk dikit, nggak? Gue capek, nih, kalo ndongak terus!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru. Sajin memasang tampang angker. Kaki 4869fans-nikazemaru bergetar hebat.

_Da, dari dulu gue emang takut sama anjing… Hiiiy~!! Jadi pengen kabur!!_ Tapi, 4869fans-nikazemaru menghela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan benda itu adalah…………………… **SEBOTOL SUSU~!!!**

" Mau?" tawar 4869fans-nikazemaru.

Reflek ke'anjing-anjing'an Sajin langsung ON! Air liurnya menetes-netes tak terkontrol. 4869fans-nikazemaru tersenyum.

_Berhasiiiiiil~!!!_ 4869fans-nikazemaru memasukkan sebutir pil ke botol susu itu dan mengkocoknya sampai larut. Setelah selesai, susu di tuang ke mangkok.

" Nih, silakan diminum… Komamura-taichou~!!!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru sambil membungkuk sopan. Sajin langsung meminum susu itu seperti anjing yang nggak minum selama 9 abad di kali 999.999.

Setelah susu itu digilas habis, Sajin merasa ada yang aneh!

Dan…

**BRUK~!!!**

Dia pingsan.

4869fans-nikazemaru udah jingkrak-jingkrak kayak cheerleaders. Segera di buangnya pom-pom yang dia pegang. Kini dia memegang basoka!! (inilah dampak dari fans berat Hiruma Yoichi di Eye Shield 21…)

" Yahaaaaaaa~!! Countdown~!!! Three…! Two…!! One…!!! **LET'S GO, BABY!!**"

_**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!!!**_

Atap kantor divisi 7 langsung hancur karena kena tembakan dari basokanya 4869fans-nikazemaru.

Hitsugaya dan Renji yang lagi menyeret Byakuya ke divisi 4 menghentikan langkah. Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak.

**" DIA LAGI!!"**

" Hah?!! Itu kan divisi 7!!" kata Renji. Hitsugaya mengepal tangannya.

" Abarai! Tolong kau bawa sendiri Kuchiki ke divisi 4!! Aku akan ke sana!!" kata Hitsugaya. Renji mengangguk tegas.

" S, Siap, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" Hitsugaya langsung ber-shunpo ke TKP.

**Back to divisi 7… **

4869fans-nikazemaru terbengong melihat atap yang udah dia jebol dengan basoka.

" Buseeeet… Nggak kusangka hasilnya bakal begini… Hebat…………," kata 4869fans-nikazemaru sambil berdecak kagum. Di sampingnya sudah ada selembar haori kapten berinisial 7 dalam kanji Jepang. 4869fans-nikazemaru terpukau lagi.

" Wow… Besarnya… Jadi kayak karpet!" celetuknya.

_**BRAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**_

Pintu divisi 7 yang besar itu jebol dan terlapis es. Asap mulai memudar… Dan tampaklah disana… Makhluk yang sangat dikenal… 4869fans-nikazemaru nelen ludah…

H2C (**H**arap-**H**arap **C**emas)…

_Apa gue bakalan jadi es serut…???_

Ternyata di depan pintu itu telah berdiri… Sang duo es…

Siapakah mereka…???

Tentu saja…

Mereka adalah…

Kuchiki Rukia dan Hitsugaya Toshiro…

Rukia sudah siap dengan Sode no Shirayuki." Hei, kau apakan Nii-sama?!!" bentaknya. Hitsugaya hanya diam. Hyourinmaru masih pada tempatnya. 4869fans-nikazemaru sujud syukur. Rukia, mah, nggak masalah~!!! (PD banget…)

" Oh, nggak tau ya…?? Elo yang adiknya aja nggak tau! Apalagi gue!!" kata 4869fans-nikazemaru cool.

" Eeh… Iya juga…," gumam Rukia.

" Rukia-san! Jangan terpengaruh dengan ocehannya!" kata Hitsugaya memperingatkan. Rukia segera waspada kembali. Tapi, 4869fans-nikazemaru sudah terlanjur kabur lewat jendela.

" Kejar!" perintah Hitsugaya. Rukia segera mengejar 4869fans-nikazemaru. Tapi 10 meter kemudian dia langsung kehilangan jejaknya.

" Kemana dia?!!" gerutu Rukia. Sementara di divisi 7…

" Lho? Ini haori-nya Komamura-taichou, kan?" kata Hitsugaya sambil mengangkat haori raksasa itu. Saking gedenya, mungkin haori itu bisa di pakai untuk menyelimuti 8 orang anak seukuran Hitsugaya…

Srek… Srek…!!

" Uuuuk~!!"

Suatu benda berbulu menggelitiki kaki Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melihat ke bawah.

Waah~!! Ada anjing kecil!! (author kabur karena fobia sama anjing… Apalagi anjing kecil yang galak kayak si Cerberus di Eye Shield 21…**-NGGAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA TAU~!!-**)

_A, anjing…??? _Hitsugaya terheran-heran.

" Guk~!!" anjing itu makin nempel ke Hitsugaya. Kayaknya, sih, dia suka sama Shiro-chan…

" Lho…??? Sebentar… Dari bentuk tubuhnya, jenis bulunya, dan sebagainya, kok, dia mirip Komamura-taichou ya…???" heran Hitsugaya sambil menggendong anjing itu di pelukannya.

" Uuuuk~!!" anjing kecil itu menggeliat dengan nyamannya di pelukan Hitsugaya. Setelah diamati lagi… Hitsugaya sadar…

" Iya! **INI KOMAMURA-TAICHOU!! KOK, BISA JADI KECIL BEGINI?!!!!!**" jerit Hitsugaya. Sebuah bola nyelonong masuk dengan keras. Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah pintu. Berdiri disana…

" Pasti karena APTX 4869!" kata cowok berambut hitam dan berjambul itu. Dia memakai kacamata.

Siapakah dia…???

" …………………… siapa kau…????"

" Edogawa Conan… Detektif…," jawab cowok asing itu.

" Edogawa… Conan…?????"

Lho?!! Kok, Conan nyasar kesini, sich…???

" Ya, aku juga korban dari obat itu… Tubuhku jadi begini, deh…," jelas Conan. (-author yang masih syok dengan ketikannya sendiri terus ternganga sambil di gampar-gampar Hi-chan biar nyadar-)

" Jadi… Elo aslinya kayak gimana…???"

" Anak SMU Teitan… Detektif SMU dari timur… Nama asliku Kudo Shinichi, dek!" kata Conan.

**" Siapa… yang elo panggil… 'dek'?"**

" ………?? Memang kenapa…???"

**" KURANG AJAR!! UMUR GUE RATUSAN TAUN LEBIH TUA DARI ELO TAU~!!!!!!!!! APA ELO KEPENGEN GUE JADIIN ES SERUT??!!!!!!!"**

Hitsugaya mengangkat pedangnya.

Anjing kecil itu a.k.a Sajin menggong-gong kayak Cerberus di Eye Shield 21.

Conan es sirop… (-di tendang sama Conan karena salah ketik) maksudnya, Conan sweat drop… _Hiiiy~!! Lebih serem dari Kak Ran pas marah!!_

" Hueeeeee~!! Ampun, deh, **mbah**!!! Btw, gue ini dimana, sih?!! Tempat ini aneh banget! Sekalian juga, **SIALA ELO?!!**"

" Kita ini di Seireitei tepatnya di Gotei 13 kantor divisi ke-7! Dan gue shinigami!!" terang Hitsugaya.

Conan langsung kaget.

**" SHI, SHINIGAMI?!! DEWA KEMATIAN~?!!!!"**

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

" Sialan, si Ai! Katanya mesin penghubung tempat itu bakalan ngirim gue ke lapangan tempat World Cup berlangsung! Ternyata gue malah di damparin ke Neraka!" gerutu Conan.

**" WHOIII~!! SEIREITEI ITU BUKAN NERAKA~!!!!!!!!"**

" …………………………….," dengan cool-nya Conan melangkah pergi.

**" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!!!!!!!!! RYOKA SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Setelah puas mengamuk di kantor divisi 7… Hitsugaya melangkah keluar untuk membawa Sajin kecil ke divisi 4…

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Sorry kalo cuman dikit update-nya! Hueeeee~!! Gomenasai~!!! Tunggu aja! Setelah ini, chapter langsung selesai sampai divisi 13!! Dan chapter selanjutnya, korban sudah beda lagi!"

Hi-chan:" Bilang aja kalo elo lupa sama apa yang elo ketik dulu tentang obat untuk kapten divisi 8!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:**" DIAM!! INI KAN GARA-GARA ELO?!!"**

Hitsugaya:" Elo menghancurkan image cool-ku…,"

Conan:" Ya! Gue juga protes hal serupa!!"

Byakuya:" Gue juga protes!!"

Sajin:" Me too~!!"

Hi-chan:" ………………… ehem… 4869fans-nikazemaru udah kabur, tuh…,"

Hitsugaya + Byakuya + Conan + Sajin:**" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!"**

4869fans-nikazemaru:" **Yahaaaaaaaaaaa~!!!** BYE-BYE~!!! And readers… **Please review~!!!!**" (kabuuuuuuuur~!!)


	3. Chapter 3

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Hi, readers!! Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu lama!!! Gomennasai~!!!"

Hitsugaya:" ……………….. hello, there…………," (males)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan~!! Kok, lemes gitu, siiiiiiiiih?!!"

Hitsugaya:" Biarin! Gue kesel sama fanfic elo satu ini! Ntar lagi gue, kan, yang kena obat elo?!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Kan hari ini divisi 8-13!! Trus, chapter depan fukutaichou kalian!! **I CAN'T WAIT~!!!**"

Hi-chan:" Maniak…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Yup! Let's finish this chapter before I lost my mood again!"

Hitsugaya:" Yeah… please read and review…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan! Louder please?"

Hitsugaya:**" PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! HAPPY?!!"**

Hi-chan:" Umm… Enjoy…,"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Oh ya!! Pengumuman!! Mulai hari ini, tugas gue sebagai pembawa kehancuran lewat obat-obat itu… Di ganti sama OC terbaru gue… **YOHACHI ROKUKYUU!!!**"

Yohachi:" Hai! Kenalin gue Yohachi Rokukyuu!! Panggil Yohachi aja!"

Hi-chan:" … Cepet kita mulai ceritanya!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Okay, here you go!"

**Mari respon review~!!**

1. mss. Dhyta = Fans berat Conan juga ya? Sama, donk!! Doi imut, sich!! Benarkah yang selamat hanya Hitsu? Hmm, di fanfic ini nggak ada pengecualian, lho!

2. Okazaki Mitsuhiero = Uehehehe… Mau Sajin pas puppy? Silakan samperin dia di divisi 4… ^^

3. Kirazu Haruka = Oh yeah, di sini cuman buat humor, doank, yaoi-nya… Swear!! Bikin fanfic Eyeshield 21 crossover Bleach? Oke, gue kebetulan juga udah punya ide…

4. Black-Cat-Yoruichi = Hati-hati jangan ngakak pas tengah malam! Dikira kuntilanak ntar! Ohohohoho… Benarkah? Seperti yang gue bilang, nggak ada pengecualian. Patinya Urahara ntar juga kena… ^^

5. ReadR = Sabar, ku usahain cepet tamat… Do'ain ja ntar nggak nyampe 10 chapter-nya… Fanfic Eyeshield 21? Boleh aja… Oke, tunggu tanggal mainnya ya? Tenang, gue cuman suka pairing yaoi-nya Bleach… Anime lainnya gue nggak suka! ^^ Hiruma terlalu nggak pantes dijadiin pairing yaoi… Wuaaaah~!! I love Hiruma~!!

6. DiLLa-SaGi = Wuah, hai! Sorry ya, sequel-nya belum selesai! Lagi berusaha, nih! Kayaknya semua suka ya liat Sajin jadi puppy… ^^ Unohana emang jadi pikun, tapi kan masih ada Isane?

7. archerrylime = Nih, sudah update! Sorry update-nya lama! Gue sama Hi-chan perlu waktu lama buat ngediskusiin apa obat yang pas buat 6 shinigami terakhir ini…

8. Nahoko Hitori = Nih, udah update! Makasih dah baca fanfic-ku! Sorry, kalo pairing yaoi Hitsu di fanfic-ku ngebuat kamu kesel… Ku usahain nggak nyampe M-rate, kok!

9. ni-chan. Rukia d-Sora. yuki. = Ya, nggak apa-apa. Ichigo dah gue telen! *ditonjok* Oke! Yohachi, terusin misi elo!!

10. HanyBun-bun = tujuannya? Hmm, masih rahasia…

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Captain Medicine part 3**

**Divisi 8…**

"Sampe juga di divisi si tukang mesum ini…," Yohachi Rokukyuu menghela nafas." Huff… Oke, masuk, yuuuuk~!!"

**"ALOHA!! HORAS!! SEMUANYAAAAA~!!!"** sapa Yohachi begitu masuk ke kantor divisi 8 itu. Terlihat Kyouraku yang lagi tidur ngorok dengan biadab. Yohachi sweat drop dan segera memakai penutup kuping.

"Huh! Berisik banget!" Yohachi merogoh tas pinggangnya yang berisi banyak obat. "Obatnya Kyouraku yang mana ya…?? Ah, ini dia! Untung sama 4869fans-nikazemaru a.k.a author dikasih tanda!"

Yohachi memasukkan pil yang dia bawa itu ke sebuah botol sake yang masih penuh.

"Hmph! Nggak sabar nungguin bangun, deh!" Yohachi mengambil MP4-nya yang punya suara speaker super dasyat. "Coba kita lihat lagu apa yang pas untuk ngebangunin dia…??"

Pip!! Dia mengklik sebuah lagu.

_"Ing stasiun balapan… Kutha Solo sing dadi kenangan… kowe karo aku…,"_

Yohachi melotot.**" STASIUN BALAPAN-NYA DIDI KEMPOT?!! GILA!! SAPA YANG MASUKIN NI LAGU KE MP4 GUE?!!!"** jerit Yohachi shock. Segera dia delete lagu itu dan mencoba lagu lain.

_"Tidurlah… selamat malam… lupakan saja… aku…,"_

"Heh?!! Kalo lagu ini, mah, si Kyouraku malah tambah ngorok!"

Ganti lagu lagi… Pip!

_"Every night in my dream… I see you… I feel you…,"_

"Hiks, lagu yang so sweet… Jangan!"

_"Bintang kecil… dilangit yang biru…,"_

"Oh my! Hi-chan! Ngapain dia masukin lagu Bintang Kecil ke MP4 gue?!!" teriak Yohachi kesel." Oke, ini aja, deh!" Yohachi menyetel suara jeritannya Hi-chan yang melebihi suara ledakan bom atom… a.k.a…… **VOICE ATTACK!!**

Klik! Yohachi segera menyumbat telinganya.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!"** suara jeritan Hi-chan yang maha dasyat dengan frekuensi 20.000.000 Hz langsung keluar dari speaker MP4-nya Yohachi.

Beberapa kaca jendela langsung pecah. Tapi anehnya, botol sake Kyouraku masih bisa bertahan tanpa pecah. Yohachi segera kabur begitu Kyouraku memberi tanda-tanda kalo dia mau bangun.

"Huaaaah… Jam berapa, sih? Kok, ada orang teriak-teriak?" gumam Kyouraku. Dia langsung syok pas ngelihat kaca jendela kantornya udah hancur berantakan. "LHO?!! KOK… Ah, sudahlah… Ntar gue tinggal minta anggaran pembetulan gedung ke Yama-jii… Minum sake aja, ah…,"

Kyouraku meneguk sake yang udah di kasih obat oleh Yohachi. Di atas pohon sana, Yohachi tersenyum girang. Btw, Yohachi jadi kayak monyet ya? (author ditonjok sama OC-nya sendiri).

"Umm, konnichi wa, Kyouraku-taichou," sapa Hitsugaya begitu membuka pintu kantor.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!! Ada apa, nih?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Eh, tadi anda melihat cewek masuk sini, nggak? Tingginya sekitar 160 cm ke atas, rambut panjang, pake shihakusou, trus pake tas pinggang kecil… Itu, lho, cewek yang tadi kita muncul di taman pas kita ketemu Saoutaichou yang kembali muda!" terang Hitsugaya.

"Hm? Nggak, deh, kayaknya," kata Kyouraku.

_Yeee, bilang aja elo tidur! _cibir Hitsugaya. "Oh, ya sudah… Kalo bertemu dia, tolong segera ditangkap!"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Dia udah bikin kerusuhan! Soi Fong di bikin lemes, Ichimaru wajahnya ancur sampe tinggal tengkorak, Unohana pikun stadium 5, Aizen otaknya ancur, Kuchiki jadi gila, trus Komamura sifat dan ukuran tubuhnya jadi kayak anak anjing!" terang Hitsugaya detail.

"Wuih! Bahaya, tuh! Gimana kronologis kejadiannya?" tanya Kyouraku.

"Kelihatannya berurutan, dari divisi 1-13! Makanya aku ke sini,"

Kyouraku manggut-manggut," Hmm, begitu ya? Eh, Shiro-chan, kita ke taman aja, yuk! Gue mau nunjukin bunga yang baru berbunga indah kemarin!"

"Heh?" Hitsugaya ingin menolak, tapi, Kyouraku sudah menyeretnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dia terbelalak melihat bunga-bunga putih nan indah yang berderet rapi itu. "Ini… ini bunga lili putih, kan?"

"Yup, sengaja gue tanam agar kau bahagia, Shiro-chan…," kata Kyouraku.

"???" Hitsugaya bingung sendiri. _Maksud loe?_

"Ah, akan paman petikkan satu…," Kyouraku mendekati bunga lili putih nan indah itu.

Tapi, begitu dia pegang…

**BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH~!!!!**

Api maha dasyat keluar entah dari mana dan membakar bunga yang di pegang Kyouraku itu. Kyouraku langsung terlonjak dan melempar bunga itu ke tanah. Hitsugaya hanya melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa…??" heran Kyouraku.

Kini api mulai menjalar. Dan anehnya, api selalu muncul di bunga yang di lihat Kyouraku.

"Ja, jangan-jangan… Elo diberi obat untuk membuat seluruh bunga yang elo lihat atau sentuh bisa jadi terbakar?!!" tebak Hitsugaya.

Kyouraku terbelalak. "A, apa??"

"Hmm, kita coba," Hitsugaya memetik setangkai bunga. "Lihat, deh!"

Kyouraku melirik bunga yang dipegang Hitsugaya itu. Secara ajaib bunga itu langsung terbakar!!!

"Iya, kan? Tapi, obatmu ini masih mendingan! Ayo kita ke divisi 4!" ajak Hitsugaya.

Tapi…

"Nyaaaaaaaa~!!!" sesosok monyet, eh, shinigami gadungan a.k.a Yohachi Rokukyuu tiba-tiba nongol di depan mereka. "Mau kemana, nih??"

Hitsugaya sekali lagi kaget dan melompat memeluk Kyouraku. Begitu sadar, Kyouraku langsung di gampar Hitsugaya sampe terlontar ke rerimbunan bunga. Sehingga bunga-bunga itu terbakar dan membakar Kyouraku dalam sekejap.

Yohachi hanya bisa melongo.

"Huaaaaaah?!! Apa yang gue lakuin?!! Kyouraku-taichou!!!" Hitsugaya segera mencabut Hyourinmaru.

"H, help~!!! Lebih panas dari apinya Yama-jii~!!!" rintih Kyouraku ditengah kobaran api.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar! **SOTEN NI ZASE, HYOURINMARU!!**" api tersebut seketika berubah menjadi es. "Gimana udah mendingan?"

"Mendingan apanya?!! Sekarang gue kedinginan!! Brrr~!!!" Kyouraku menggigil.

"Kalau gitu, elo mau yang kayak gimana?!!" tanya Hitsugaya kesel.

"Yang biasa aja… Brrr…!!! Hyourinmaru memang mengerikan! Apalagi punyamu Shiro-chan, punya Kusaka, sih, nggak sedingin ini… **BRRRR~!!!! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!**"

Hitsugaya pergi dari tempat itu untuk mengejar Yohachi yang berusaha kabur. Meninggalkan Kyouraku yang sudah menjadi patung es…

* * *

**Divisi 9**

Yohachi masuk ke kantor kapten divisi 9 dengan mudah karena Hisagi lagi pesta sake sama Matsumoto. Tousen tampak sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan tak bergerak. Yohachi bingung sendiri.

_Ini orang lagi tidur sambil berdiri apa masih melek??_ pikirnya.

"Hello??" Yohachi ber-shunpo ke arah Tousen dan menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di kuping kapten buta itu. Tak bergeming. "Ni orang lagi tidur apa emang budeg, sich?!!"

"Sapa elo?" tanya Tousen pada akhirnya. Jujur, dia tadi sebenernya ketiduran.

"Jelas gue orang! Eh! Di gigi elo yang nyangkut, tuh!!" seru Yohachi.

Tousen kaget. "Eh?! Apa?!!" Tousen membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Yohachi langsung melemparkan pil ke mulut Tousen.

"Glup! Eh?!! Apa yang gue telen ini?!!" jerit Tousen panik.

"Tenang, ntuh cuman obat yang bisa ngebikin elo bisa lihat! Nggak buta lagi!" terang Yohachi yang lalu segera kabur dengan menjebol atap karena Hitsugaya udah datang.

"Tousen!! Apa kau tadi lihat-," kata-kata Hitsugaya dipotong oleh Tousen.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, gue kan buta… nggak bisa ngelihat…," potong Tousen cepat.

"Oh iya, kalo gitu, elo tadi tau ada orang misterius masuk sini, nggak?"

"Hmm, entahlah… Yang kutahu tadi gue diminumin obat oleh seseorang. Katanya, sih, obat buat ngobatin kebutaanku ini…," jelas Tousen jujur. Hitsugaya mendelik.

**"WHAT?!! JADI OBATNYA ELO MINUM?!!!"**

"Namanya juga 'diminumin'!! Ya jelas udah gue minumlah!" semprot Tousen.

Hitsugaya cengo.

_Ini, nih, bahayanya punya taichou buta…_

"Trus, ada yang aneh sama elo, nggak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak… eh! Ada, ding!!"

"HAH?!! Apa reaksinya???"

**"GUE BISA LIHAT!!! GUE BISA LIHAT!!!! GUE NGGAK BUTA LAGI!!!"** kata Tousen yang lantas melepat penutup matanya.

"Sumpeh lu?!!" jerit Hitsugaya nggak percaya.

"Iya!!"

Hitsugaya mengambil selembar kertas HVS dan menulisinya. Tulisannya 'gelap'. "Nah, coba baca tulisan yang ada dikertas ini!" kata Hitsugaya.

Tousen membacanya. "Gelap,"

"Eh?!! Elo beneran bisa lihat?!! Wah, selamat ya! Ini pasti good news buat Hisagi! Dia nggak perlu lagi nganterin elo kemana-mana!!" celetuk Hitsugaya ngasal. Tousen nyengir bergembira.

"Ehehehehehe…… Eh!! Ada kucing lucu!" teriak Tousen.

"Hah? Kucing?? Mana??" Hitsugaya celingak-celinguk. "Nggak ada, kok! Benda hidup di sini cuman kita…,"

"Ada, kok!! Tadi kucing itu malah bawa-bawa kertas bertulisan 'gelap'! Kucingnya putih!! Lucu banget! Matanya pun ijo! Dia didepanku pas!!" seru Tousen.

Hitsugaya mengangkat alis. _Kucing?? Bawa kertas HVS?? Warnanya putih trus matanya ijo?? Didepannya pas?_ "Mana, sih? Nggak ada!"

"Lha, itu! Dia lagi celingak-celinguk!! Mau gue tangkepin?"

_??? Ya sudahlah… _"Oke, coba tangkap, deh!"

Hup~!!

Tousen melompat. Tapi entah mengapa dia malah melompat ke arah Hitsugaya. Karena insting anak kecilnya, tentu aja Hitsugaya njerit dan lari.

"TOUSEN!! ELO APA-APAAN, SIH?!! GYAAAAA~!!!!" Hitsugaya terus berlari mengelilingi ruangan kantor itu sambil sesekali sembunyi dari kejaran Tousen.

"Udah jelas gue mau nangkep kucingnya! Duh, kucingnya lari lagi, deh!! Pus, jangan kabur, pus~!!! Nah, dia sekarang ngumpet dibawah meja!" kata Tousen. "Mau aku tangkap, nih!"

Hitsugaya yang lagi ngumpet dibawah meja segera menyuruh otaknya berpikir._ Yang ngumpet dibawah meja hanya gue, tuh… Jangan-jangan… Obat yang dimakan Tousen itu…_

"BENAR, SHIRO-CHAN!! **OBAT YANG DIMAKAN TOUSEN ADALAH OBAT YANG MEMBUAT SEMUA MANUSIA/MAKHLUK HIDUP BERUBAH MENJADI HEWAN DALAM PENGLIHATANNYA!!**" seru Yohachi yang entah sejak kapan udah jongkok di samping Hitsugaya.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!"** Hitsugaya yang kaget langsung keluar dari tempatnya ngumpet dan melompat memeluk Tousen.

Tousen langsung berseru. "Lihat, Hitsugaya-taichou!! Kucingnya melompat ke arahku!! Dia bener-bener lucu dan mungil!!!"

Hitsugaya mendelik. _Jadi, gue dalam penglihatan Tousen adalah kucing??_

"Eh, ada rubah juga ternyata!! Tuh, ada rubah ekor sembilan!" kata Tousen sambil nunjuk Yohachi. Hitsugaya dan Yohachi mengangkat alis bersamaan.

"WHAT?!! Jadi gue terlihat kayak rubah ekor sembilan di mata elo?!! Kurang ajar! Tapi, nggak apa-apa, deh… Kyuubi, kan, kuat~!! BYE~!!!" Yohachi segera melenggang pergi. Hitsugaya melompat dari pelukan Tousen dan berlari mengejarnya. Dia sangat panik.

_OH NO~!! SETELAH INI GUE~!!!_ jerit Hitsugaya dalem ati.

Sedangkan Tousen sekarang tampak lagi ngejar-ngejar Hisagi yang terlihat sebagai bebek di matanya.

**"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY CAPTAIN?!"** jerit Hisagi memecahkan ketenangan Seireitei.

**"YEEEEEY~!!! UDAH LAMA GUE NGGAK MAKAN BEBEK PANGGANG!!"** sorak Tousen sambil menghunus zanpakutou-nya untuk menyembelih 'bebek' Hisagi.

* * *

**Divisi 10**

Hitsugaya membuka pintu kantornya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Kursi ke-4-nya segera menyapa. Namanya Shimeda Zutto, seorang cowok yang nggak kalah cebol sama taichou-nya. (A/N : Toshiro = 133cm, Zutto = 135cm) Walau dia nggak bisa kidou dan hanya jago dalam pedang sampai dijuluki 'samurai angin', tapi dia sangat rajin dalam mengerjakan tugas. Plus setia juga penurut tentunya…

"Ah, selamat siang, taichou!!" sapa Zutto. "Hari ini aku bikin kue bolu dan dango, lho, buat minum teh! Taichou mau?" tawar Zutto yang emang pinter bikin kue tapi sama sekali nggak bisa masak itu.

"Mm, minta dangonya, deh… 3 tusuk plus teh hijaunya, ya!" pesan Hitsugaya yang lalu masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Zutto mengangguk dan berlari ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama, Zutto kembali dengan sepiring kecil dango juga teh hijau. "Ini, taichou,"

"Ah, ya, terimakasih," jawab Hitsugaya. Mukanya terlihat sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Mm, taichou tadi darimana? Trus, ada apa? Kok, nggak mood gitu, sih," tanya Zutto.

"Hm, kau udah tahu belum kejadian tentang Soutaichou jadi awet muda, Soi Fong jadi lemes nggak bertulang, Ichimaru wajahnya meledak sampe tinggal tengkorak, dan lainnya?"

Zutto mengangguk. "Tadi di kasih tau sama Matsumoto-fukutaichou! Dia aja sekarang lagi nangis-nangis gaje pas ngedenger berita kalo wajah Ichimaru-taichou hancur sampe tinggal tengkorak!"

Hitsugaya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Bagaimana pun juga fukutaichou-nya satu itu emang fans terberatnya Gin. (-Hi-chan yang nggak terima nonjok author-) Coba saja masuk kamarnya! Pasti kau akan disambut dengan berbagai poster Gin dalam aneka pose. Yup, itu adalah kamar yang paling nggak ingin dimasuki oleh Hitsugaya.

"Pelaku semua itu seorang cewek. Dia pakai baju shinigami, rambut hitam lurus panjang sepunggung atau mungkin lebih, memakai tas kecil di pinggang, tapi nggak bawa zanpakutou…," terang Hitsugaya sehabis menyeruput sedikit tehnya.

Zutto mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Hmm, dia mengunjungi seluruh kapten tiap divisi dengan berurutan… Tadi Tousen baru saja kena…," Hitsugaya mencomot dango.

"Berurutan? **BERARTI SETELAH INI TAICHOU, DONK?!!**" jerit Zutto panik.

Hitsugaya menutup kupingnya sambil mengangguk. "I, iya…,"

"Tenang, taichou!! Nggak akan kubiarkan seseorang mencurigakan mendekati kantor taichou!!"

"U, umm… makasih…,"

"Sama-sama, taichou!!!"

Lalu Zutto pun berjaga di depan pintu kantor. ½ jam kemudian sesosok cewek berdiri dihadapannya dengan shunpo. Zutto segera bersiap.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau orang yang sudah mencelakai seluruh kapten dari divisi 1-9?!" gertaknya. Yohachi tersenyum.

"Wah, kok, tau? Iya, itu gue~!! Dan sekarang gue pengen ngasih obat penumbuh tinggi badan ke taichou-mu yang imut-imut itu~!!" celetuk Yohachi sambil loncat-loncat kayak kelinci.

"Bohong!! Tak kan kubiarkan kau masuk!!" Zutto mengangkat zanpakutou-nya 'Wind'. "Sing, Wind!!"

Sekilat cahaya melesat ke arah Yohachi. Yohachi segera menghindar. Dengan adegan dramatis, bisa kita lihat ada adegan dalam film The Matrix di sini… Narsis, ah…

"Hmm, lumayan juga kau! Tapi, jangan harap orang yang dengan sombongnya tidak membawa zanpakutou saat melawan shinigami akan menang dariku!!" kata Zutto sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Yohachi tersenyum sinis. "Siapa bilang aku nggak bawa zanpakutou?"

"Apa maksudmu?" gertak Zutto kesal.

Yohachi mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. "Berhembuslah… Nikazemaru…,"

"!!!" Zutto kaget saat tiba-tiba ada angin yang sangat kencang datang dan berkumpul di satu pusat dalam genggaman Yohachi.

Dan… BWUUUUUUUSH……

Muncul sebilang pedang yang terbungkus sarung berwarna hijau dalam genggaman Yohachi.

"Za, zanpakutou…?? Mu, mustahil… da, darimana…," Zutto menggenggam erat zanpakutou-nya.

"Perkenalkan ini 'Nikazemaru', elemennya angin… Sama denganmu…," kata Yohachi sambil melepas sarung zanpakutou-nya. "Dia selalu berbaur bersama angin juga udara, sehingga tak ada yang dapat melihatnya selain aku…,"

Zutto terbelalak. "E, elemen angin…??"

"Ups, salah, ding!" Yohachi tersenyum. "Elemennya bukan angin…,"

"LALU APA?!!!" Zutto jadi kesel sendiri.

"Elemennya angin-es…," bisik Yohachi.

"Mu, mustahil… 2 elemen sekaligus?!!"

"Makanya, sekarang pergilah atau aku yang membawamu pergi!" gertak Yohachi.

"Coba saja kalo bisa!!"

"OKE!!!" sahut Yohachi yang lalu mengacungkan pedang. "LAWAN GRAVITASI, NIKAZEMARU!!!!"

Datang sebuah hembusan angin yang super kuat dan menghembuskan Zutto sampai melayang ke angkasa. Dia mendarat tepat di depan gerbang pintu masuk Seireitei yang di jaga Jidanbou.

"Lho?! Zutto?! Kok, disini?!! Mana jatoh dari atas kayak burung kehilangan sayapnya!!" tanya Jidanbou kaget pas ngelihat Zutto tiba-tiba mendarat dengan tidak selamat di tanah.

"Adoooh… Gue dilempar sama seorang musuh! Elemen anginnya kuat banget!! Gue sampe kelempar ke sini!" kata Zutto. Jidanbou terbelalak.

"Jangan-jangan dia anak perempuan pemilik zanpakutou 'Nikazemaru' itu?!!" tebak Jidanbou.

Zutto cengo. "Kok, tahu?"

"Hmm, tentu saja… Sebab, Nikazemaru adalah zanpakutou legenda yang setingkat dengan Hyourinmaru… Arwah zanpakutou yang ajaibnya memiliki 2 elemen sekaligus…,"

Zutto lalu duduk bersila dan mendengarkan cerita Jidanbou…

* * *

"Taichou~!!!" Yohachi tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke ruang kerja Hitsugaya. Kontan Hitsugaya langsung kaget.

"K, kau…!!! Apa maumu?!! Kenapa elo manggil gue taichou?!!" tanya Hitsugaya panik.

"Aku udah ngalahin kursi ke-4-mu!! Jadi gue sekarang boleh, donk, manggil dirimu 'taichou'~!!" Yohachi melompat buat meluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya segera menghindar. Yohachi segera mengejar.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!!" Hitsugaya mengarahkan shikai-nya ke Yohachi.

Yohachi hanya tersenyum. Entah mengapa naga es yang jelas-jelas melesat ke arahnya tiba-tiba langsung menghilang begitu sudah berjarak 5 mm dari Yohachi. Hitsugaya cengo.

"Bweeeeeeee~!!! Nggak bisa!" ejek Yohachi sambil berlari mendekati Hitsugaya yang masih cengo. Hitsugaya segera sadar dan kembali berlari.

"Apa maumu?!!" tanya Hitsugaya yang lari dari kejaran Yohachi.

"Aku ingin taichou minum obat~!!!" seru Yohachi sambil menunjukkan sebutir pil berwarna hijau. "Obatnya bagus, lho~!!! Obat buat mempercepat tinggi badan~!!!!"

**"ELO NGEHINA GUE YA?!!!"**

Dan pada saat Hitsugaya membuka mulut untuk berteriak, Yohachi melempar obat itu ke mulutnya. Reflek Hitsugaya langsung menelannya. Dia kaget sendiri. **"WADUH?!! KOK, GUE MAKAN?!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya.

Yohachi lonjak-lonjak kegirangan. **"PERFECT~!! BYE~!!!!"**

Cewek pemilik Nikazemaru itu langsung keluar melalui jendela dengan senyum tersungging. Hitsugaya berusaha mengejarnya tapi pandangannya langsung kabur lalu pingsan.

Tak berapa lama Zutto udah kembali dan dia langsung menjerit dengan frekuensi 20.000 Hz (buset!) saat melihat taichou-nya tergeletak di lantai.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!!!!!!!! TAICHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU~!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Zutto memecah berantakan keheningan. Gelas tanah liat yang ada di meja sampai pecah karenanya. _Ups, itukan gelas kesayangannya taichou?!! Aduuuuuh~!!! Ah, sudahlah!!_ Zutto segera mengguncang-guncangkan taichou-nya.

**"TAICHOU~!!! TAICHOOOU~!!!!!"** Zutto dengan panik segera mengambil minyak kayu putih. Saking paniknya, dia sampe kepeleset dan botol minyak kayu putih itu tumpah tepat di depan hidung Hitsugaya. (A/N : adegan ini mohon untuk tidak ditiru…)

Merasakan reaksi panas tak terkira di hidungnya, Hitsugaya siuman.

**"PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~!!!!!!!!!!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya sambil ngipasin hidungnya. Zutto segera minta maaf dan membantu taichou-nya.

"M, ma, maaf!! Biar ku bersihkan!!" Zutto mengambil sapu tangan.

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba membeku. "Shimeda…,"

"Eh? Iya, taichou?"

"Panggil Kurosaki kemari…,"

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH~?!!!!!"**

Sebagai bawahan yang penurut, Zutto melangkah ke divisi 6, tempat Ichigo sering main karena ada Rukia dan Renji. Pas datang disana, Zutto mendapati Ichigo, Rukia, dan Renji lagi beres-beres divisi 6 yang berantakan gara-gara Byakuya menjadi gila akibat minum obatnya Yohachi. Ichigo yang lagi ngepel lantai heran mendengar perkataan Zutto.

"Eh? Toshiro mau ketemu aku?" tampang Ichigo udah kayak orang bego.

"**Hitsugaya-taichou!!** Dan iya… Taichou mau ketemu elo, Ichigo!" kata Zutto.

Renji meletakkan kemoceng yang lagi dia bawa dan mengelus dagunya dengan sok tahu. "Hmm, aku mencium sesuatu yang penting…,"

"Ah, jangan sok elo, Renji! Tapi, Ichigo, gue pikir ini kayaknya penting, deh!" imbuh Rukia.

"Hmm, cuman perasaanku saja apa emang anak buah Toshiro tu orangnya kecil-kecil kayak dia?" gumam Ichigo. Zutto langsung melempar kursi yang ia duduki ke kepala Ichigo.

"Elo beruntung gue nggak bisa kidou dan elo lagi dipanggil taichou!! Kalo nggak, udah gue cincang elo!" geram Zutto. "Ayo, ikut!!" Zutto dengan kasar menggeret kerah shihakusounya Ichigo dan menyeretnya.

"Aku ikut!! Aku ikut!!!" Rukia segera berlari mengikuti.

Renji menghela nafas tapi pada akhirnya dia ikut juga. _Dari pada disini nggak ada kerjaan gara-gara taichou jadi gila dan masih ditahan di divisi 4?_

Zutto mengetuk pintu ruang kerja kaptennya begitu sampai. Ichigo segera membetulkan shihakusou-nya yang melorot gara-gara di geret Zutto. Renji dan Rukia berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tampang penasaran.

"Taichou, ini Shimeda Zutto! Aku sudah memanggil Kurosaki Ichigo… Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Zutto.

Samar-samar dari dalam terdengar suara 'iya'. Zutto segera membuka pintu geser itu. 4 shinigami itu langsung jaw drop ngelihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu.

Tepat disana, duduk seorang Hitsugaya Toshiro dengan pakaian furisode biru muda ber-obi biru tua yang sangat cantik bermotif bunga-bunga. Setangkai bunga tersemat di atas telinga Hitsugaya. Bibirnya terlihat berkilau karena diberi lip-gloss.

**"TAICHOU?!!!"** Zutto syok setengah mati. _Sejak kapan taichou gue jadi feminim 'n bersikap manis begini?!!!_

"Toshiro?!!" jerit Ichigo dengan muka blushing. Hitsugaya emang cantik plus manis banget pake furisode itu. Apa lagi sekarang mata Hitsugaya nggak sinis seperti tiap hari. Sekarang mata Hitsugaya terlihat begitu bulat indah dan terlihat sangat polos. Seperti saat dia masih di sekolah shinigami dulu.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?!!!" Rukia ma Renji nyaris semaput di tempat.

**"ICHI-NII~!!!!"** Hitsugaya tiba-tiba nemplok ke Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis layaknya anak kecil. Ichigo mau nggak mau harus nangkep Hitsugaya biar nggak jatuh.

"Sejak kapan Hitsugaya-taichou nganggep Ichigo sebagai Nii-san-nya?" heran Rukia. "Elo dah tau Zutto?"

Zutto menggeleng. "Mungkin ini gara-gara obat dari cewek itu?"

"Hah?! Cewek yang ngasih obat ke taichou itu?" tebak Renji.

"Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan dia!" terang Zutto.

"Toshiro!! Ada apa denganmu?!!" tanya Ichigo panik.

"Ichi-nii, main, yuk!! Ayo, kita main ke taman!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menarik-narik hakama Ichigo. "Ayo, Ichi-nii!!"

"Ah, umm, anu…," Ichigo gelagapan.

Hitsugaya tiba-tiba diam. Mukanya merengut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ichi-nii nggak sayang sama aku! Ichi-nii jahat!! Hiks, hiks…," Hitsugaya mulai menangis.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!! **BERANI-BERANINYA ELO BIKIN TAICHOU-KU NANGIS!!!**" gertak Zutto sambil bersiap mencabut zanpakutou-nya.

"Astaga, Ichigo… Tak kusangka kau sebegitu teganya membuat seorang gadis kecil yang begitu polos menangis…… Ooooh~!! Betapa teganya engkau…," kata Rukia mendramatisir suasana.

"WHAT?!! Toshiro 'kan cowok!!" protes Ichigo.

"Huuu… Hiks, hiks… hiks… Ichi-nii jahat! Aku benci!! Hiks, hiks…," Hitsugaya tetap menangis. Matanya yang bulat berkaca-kaca mengeluarkan air mata. Membuat semua yang disitu nggak tega. Ichigo dengan reflek 'protective brother'nya langsung mencoba menenangkannya.

"Cup, cup, cup… Nggak, kok… Ichi-nii mau, kok, main sama Shiro… Udah ya, jangan nangis… Cup, cup…," kata Ichigo sambil mengelusi dan memeluk Hitsugaya yang nangis. Hitsugaya pelan-pelan berhenti menangis dan menggeliat senang di pelukan 'Ichi-nii'nya.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO~!!! Sangat menyentuh~!!!" celetuk Yohachi yang entah sejak kapan udah duduk bersila di atas meja. "Tapi, jujur, Ichigo… Gue nggak suka elo nyakiti my taichou!"

Zutto melotot. Renji mangap kayak ikan mas koki. Rukia terlonjak kaget dan memeluk Zutto. Ichigo dengan insting 'protective brother'nya memeluk Hitsugaya dengan erat. Hitsugaya menggenggam erat shihakusou Ichigo karena ketakutan.

"Siapa elo?!!" tanya Ichigo.

"Tanya saja 3 shinigami di belakangmu, mereka kenal gue, kok!" tukas Yohachi dengan santainya.

"Dia yang ngasih obat-obat aneh ke para kapten! Termasuk ke Hitsugaya-taichou ini!" terang Rukia.

**"APAAAAAAA?!!!! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!!"** gertak Ichigo. _Eh? Gue jadi bingung sendiri… Enaknya gue marah, nggak ya? Jujur, gue lebih suka sama Toshiro yang cute begini… Bukan Toshiro galak yang pernah nonjok gue gara-gara nggak sengaja ngejatuhin kertas-kertas tugasnya…_

"Nggak seperti lainnya, obat ini ada batas waktunya…," kata Yohachi ngacangin pertanyaannya Ichigo.

"Batas waktu?" Renji menelan ludah. "Maksudmu obat yang lainnya itu nggak ada batas waktunya dan obat yang diminum Hitsugaya-taichou ini malah ada?!!"

Yohachi mengangguk. "Sebenernya bisa saja gue kasih obat tanpa batas waktu, tapi rasanya kurang seru kalo ntar gue nyebarin obatnya tanpa ada yang ngejar-ngejar… Ehehehehehe… Berasa kayak artis!"

"Sebenernya apa maumu?!!" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh ya, batas waktu sebentar lagi, lho!! BYE~!!!! **THAT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU, ICHIGO~!!!**" kata Yohachi yang lalu melompat langsung dari jendela. Renji mangap.

_Sialan, gue dikacangin!! _Ichigo mendengus kesal. "APA, SIH, MAU DIA?!!"

"Buset! Dia nggak takut mati apa?!!" gumam Renji.

Ichigo menangis dalem ati. _HUEEEEEEEEEE~!!! GUE DIKACANGIN LAGI~!!_

"Elemen dia angin…," ujar Zutto. "Tapi, gue nggak tau apa maksud kata-kata 'that's dangerous for you, Ichigo' tadi… Emang ntar Ichigo juga di kasih obat?"

"Hmm, semoga obatnya adalah obat pembuat waras…," ucap Rukia.

**"AMIN~!!"** sahut Zutto dan Renji. Ke-3 shinigami itu pun ketawa ngakak.

Ichigo menahan amarahnya dengan melirik ke Hitsugaya yang lagi di pelukannya. Hitsugaya tampak lagi tersenyum senang.

"Ichi-nii, katanya mau main!" celetuk Hitsugaya dengan manisnya.

"Oh iya! Ayo, Shiro-chan… Kita tinggalin 3 shinigami edan ini," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir dan menggendongnya dengan cara yang dalam bahasa Inggris-nya 'bridal style'. Hitsugaya menjerit gembira dan memeluk leher Ichigo.

"Huuh!! Sialan! Gue laporin Soutaichou baru tahu rasa elo!" cetus Zutto.

"Biarin! Orang Toshiro maunya sama gue, kok! Bweeee~!!!" komen Ichigo sok cool.

Tapi…

"Eh?" Hitsugaya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan heran. "Kurosaki?"

"Ah, apa lagi, Shiro-chan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menawarkan senyum manis. Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. _What the…??_

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" ralat Hitsugaya dengan gaya cool-nya. "Btw, kesambet setan apaan elo? Senyum-senyum gitu…,"

Zutto langsung senang melihat taichou-nya udah balik lagi. **"TAICHOU~!!!! AKHIRNYA KAU KEMBALI!!! I'M SO HAPPY~!!!"**

"Emang gue kenapa?" Hitsugaya bingung sendiri. Lalu dia mengamati sekeliling. Matanya melotot sendiri. "A, apa ini…?? **KENAPA GUE PAKE FURISODE?!! KENAPA GUE PAKE NI BUNGA?!!! DAN LEBIH PENTING LAGI, KENAPA GUE BISA ADA DI PELUKAN STRAWBERRY BERKEPALA JERUK INI?!!!!!**"

"Umm, gini… Toshiro…," Ichigo gelagapan.

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!!"** Hitsugaya langsung nonjok Ichigo.

Lalu Rukia, Renji, dan Zutto menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Amarah Hitsugaya langsung berada di level puncak. Mereka pun berpencar ke-3 divisi terakhir untuk menangkap Yohachi.

* * *

**Divisi 11**

Saat Renji datang ke sini, semua sudah terlambat!! Dia dengan mulut mangap terpukau melihat penampilan Kenpachi yang bener-bener NEW!!

Seluruh helai rambut di tubuh Kenpachi berubah menjadi tegak dan tajam sekeras baja!!

**"ASTAGANAGABAUKOLORNAGA!!!! ADA APA DENGANMU, ZARAKI-TAICHOU?!!!!"** jerit Renji. Dia bisa melihat Yachiru tergeletak di lantai berlumuran darah gara-gara tadi tetep ngotot untuk lonjak-lonjak di bahunya Kenpachi yang udah ditumbuhi rambut besi.

"Hmm, entahlah… Yang kutahu, tadi ada anak cewek memberiku sake… Sakenya, sih, enak… tapi ininya yang nggak enak…," jelas Kenpachi dengan mulut tetep mangap. Ya jelas, orang bulu hidungnya juga berubah jadi kayak besi hingga dia kesulitan napas!

"Ya, sudah! Ikut saya ke divisi 4!" ajak Renji.

"Baiklah…," Kenpachi segera bangkit. "Btw, Ichigo mana ya?"

* * *

**Divisi 12**

**"HUATSYIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!"** Ichigo yang lagi di bicarakan Kenpachi bersin. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Elo flu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak, kayaknya ada yang lagi ngebicarain gue, deh!" tebak Ichigo. "Yah, namanya juga artis!"

"Idiiiih~!!! Amit-amit! GR banget!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Btw, Toshiro. Kenapa elo mau sekelompok dengan gue ke divisi 12? Elo kan bisa aja ke divisi 13. Gue sama Rukia, elo sama Zutto! Biar serasi geto, lho! Sama-sama cebol jalan bareng…," Ichigo langsung merasakan hawa dingin. "Eeeh, bercanda, kok!"

"Gue mau sama elo ke divisi 12 itu demi elo juga! Kalo elo sampe salah ngomong atau sejenisnya, Mayuri bisa-bisa ngejadiin elo kelinci percobaannya! Emang elo mau?" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Eeeh… Ya, ogahlah!!"

"Makanya! Ayo, cepet!!" Hitsugaya mempercepat shunpo-nya.

Kini mereka sudah ada di divisi 12. Terlihat ada Nemu menyambut mereka dengan tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Selamat siang, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo… Ada perlu apa?" tanya Nemu.

"Ah, selamat siang juga… Dimana Kurotsuchi-taichou? Kami ingin berbicara sedikit dengannya," kata Hitsugaya.

"Maaf, taichou sedang sibuk… Dia tidak mau di ganggu…," jawab Nemu yang lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi. Hal itu membuat Ichigo kesel juga lama-lama.

"Mm, kalau begitu… Apakah tadi ada seorang perempuan berambut hitam sepunggung dan memakai shihakusou datang ke sini?" tanya Hitsugaya. Nemu berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak ada… Jadi, tolong kalian pergi sekarang karena nanti taichou bisa marah,"

"Eh, umm," Hitsugaya bingung sendiri.

**"AAAAAAAAGH~!!! GUE NGGAK TAHAN!!!"** Ichigo langsung menggendong Hitsugaya di bahu kirinya kayak pas lagi nggendong kucing dan bershunpo. Hitsugaya meronta-ronta dan memukuli punggung Ichigo.

"Turunin!! Gue kan bisa jalan ndiri!!!" protes Hitsugaya.

"Elo kelamaan, sih! **AWWW!!!**" jerit Ichigo pas salah satu kaki Hitsugaya nyepak wajahnya. "Sakit, tau!! Btw, cepet tunjukin dimana ruangannya wajah cyborg mengerikan ntuh!"

"Disana!" kata Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk sebuah arah.

"Mana?!!" tanya Ichigo yang kumat begonya.

"Disana, o'on!! **UDAH KELEWATAN!!!** Make mata itu yang bener, donk!!"

"Oalah!! Disini, toh!!" Ichigo langsung berbalik tanpa permisi.

**DUAAAAAAK~!!!**

Kepala Hitsugaya langsung nabrak lemari yang ada di belakang Ichigo.

"Aww~!!! Kurosaki! Elo gendongnya yang bener, donk!! Kepala gue nabrak lemari, nih!!"

"Ya, sorry! Elo kan bisa menghindar!"

**"GIMANA CARANYA NGEHINDAR KALO GUENYA ELO GENDONG BEGINI?!!"**

"Ya gimana, kek…,"

"…………………,"

"…………………,"

"…………………,"

"Kok, diem?"

"Gue capek ngomong sama elo…,"

"Kalo capek ya, nggak usah ngomong!"

**PLAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

"Elonya juga bego 'n ngeselin banget, sih!! **GIMANA GUE MAU NGGAK NGOMONG TERUS?!!**"

"Sumpelin aja mulut elo pake jeruk!!" semprot Ichigo yang lama-lama naik darah.

"Elo pikir gue mesin pengupas jeruk?!! Oh, yeah, bagus juga, sih, kalo yang gue kupas kepala orange elo…,"

**"APA, SIH, MAU ELO, TOSHIRO?!!"**

**"MAU ELO SENDIRI APAAN?!!!"**

**"DASAR, CEBOL!!"**

**"JERUK!!"**

**"BONSAI!!"**

**"STRAWBERRY!!"**

**"KAKTUS!!!"**

**"NYADAR, MAS!!! RAMBUT ELO SENDIRI TU JUGA KAYAK KAKTUS KESETRUM!!!"**

"Setidaknya rambut gue lebih gaya!" ujar Ichigo.

"Cuih!! Amit-amit jabang bayi!! **GAYA DARI MANA?!! DARI JAMAN PURBA?!!**"

**"APA ELO BILANG?!!!"**

"Dasar, manusia purba **MEGANTHROPUS**!!! **BEGO BANGET, SIH, ELO?!! VOLUME OTAK ELO BERAPA, SIH?!!**" (A/N : Bagi yang nggak tau apa itu 'meganthropus' silakan buka buku sejarah kelas 7 kalian atau buka website wikimedia…)

"Mentang-mentang elo masuk spesies Homo Sapiens, **JANGAN NYOMBONG YA!!**"

"**SUKA-SUKA GUE, DONK!!** Emang nyatanya volume otak gue lebih banyak dari elo!"

**"HAH?!! APA LOE BILANG?!!! GUE BANTING ELO!!"**

"Coba aja banting kalo berani!!"

"OKE!! SATU! DUA! TI-!!!"

**BRAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!!!**

Gerakan Ichigo untuk membanting Hitsugaya dari gendongannya terhenti. Pintu dihadapan 2 orang yang lagi adu mulut itu terbuka dengan keras. Terpampanglah seorang Kurotsuchi Mayuri dengan tampang super angker.

**"HEH, KALIAN BERDUA!!! JANGAN BERISIIIIIK~!!!!"** bentak Mayuri sambil nunjuk hidung Ichigo.

"Eh, mmm, sorry…," kata Ichigo.

"Please, deh!! Kalian tau nggak, sih?! Suara kalian itu lebih dasyat dari orang yang lagi teriak pake TOA!!" semprot Mayuri.

"Ah, summimasen, Kurotsuchi-taichou! Kami hanya mau tanya… Apa-,"

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!! BWOOOOOOOOOOOSH~!!!!!!!!**

Tiba-tiba wajah Mayuri meledak dan mengeluarkan api. Dia berteriak kepanasan.

**"UAAAAAAAAAAARGH~!!! PUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS~!!!!!"**

**"KUROTSUCHI-TAICHOU!!!"** Hitsugaya segera turun dari gendongan Ichigo dan mengambil alat pemadam kebakaran. Di semprotkannya cairan karbondioksida bertekanan 60 cmHg itu ke wajah Mayuri banyak-banyak sampai isi alat pemadam kebakaran tersebut habis.

Ichigo berusaha keluar dari kebulan asap putih yang di hasilkan alat pemadam kebakaran itu.

"CUIH! CUIH~!!! Elo niat ngebunuh gue ya, Toshiro?!" protes Ichigo.

"Mungkin," Hitsugaya nyengir.

Ketika asap menipis, bisa kita lihat wajah Mayuri tetap terbakar!!!

"WHAT?!! IMPOSSIBLE!!" jerit Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

**"TOLOOOOOOOOOOONG~!!!!"** Mayuri melolong kesakitan.

"Ini pasti perbuatan cewek itu! Kurosaki, kau bawa Kurotsuchi ke divisi 4! Aku mau menyusul Rukia!" perintah Hitsugaya. Ichigo mengangguk dan segera pergi sambil menggeret Mayuri. Yohachi yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Divisi 13**

Rukia dan Zutto dengan nafas nggak beraturan sampai ke divisi terakhir, divisi 13…

"Hh… hhhh… sampe juga… hhh… gue capek!" Zutto menyeka keringatnya.

"Hhhh… gue juga… yuk, masuk," kata Rukia.

Ukitake tampak sedang minum teh. Zutto dan Rukia langsung berhamburan masuk kayak baru di kejar hollow segunung.

"Hm? Ada apa, Rukia-san? Shimeda?" tanya Ukitake.

"A, anu… apa tadi ada anak cewek tingginya 163 cm berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dateng ke sini, taichou?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh, anak itu? Iya, dia datang dan membuatkanku teh hijau yang enak ini… Mau?" terang Ukitake. Rukia dan Zutto langsung melotot.

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH?!!!"**

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sama Ukitake-taichou tehnya udah diminum?" tanya Zutto.

"Ya udahlah! Ni aja aku nambah!" ucap Ukitake.

Zutto semaput tapi nggak jadi.

"A, apa ada reaksi aneh setelah minum teh itu?" Rukia ganti tanya.

"Ada! Rasanya badanku sehat sekali!! Aku saja tadi mencoba bershunpo keliling lapangan 100 kali saja kuat!! Hebat, kan?!" pamer Ukitake.

Rukia dan Zutto menghela nafas lega. Mereka langsung saling berbisik.

"Hhh, sepertinya obat satu ini yang paling baik ya! Penyakit Ukitake-taichou langsung sembuh! Hebat!" celetuk Zutto saat berbisik.

Rukia mengangguk setuju. "Iya! Syukurlah…,"

"Shimeda!! Rukia-san!!!" sesosok berambut putih lainnya muncul.

"Ah, taichou!!" sahut Zutto senang. "Obat kali ini nggak bahaya, kok!"

"Nggak bahaya?" Hitsugaya bingung. "Yang bener?"

"Iya! Obat yang dia beri ke taichou berhasil menyembuhkan seluruh penyakit taichou!!" sorak Rukia penuh kebahagiaan.

"Ya, syukur, deh… Gue khawatir banget…," kata Hitsugaya. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu efek yang lainnya. "Mmm, Ukitake-taichou… Ini hanya aku apa emang beneran?"

"Eh? Apa, Shiro-chan?" tanya Ukitake.

"Ini hanya aku apa emang rambutmu bener-bener memanjang dengan super kilat?" lanjut Hitsugaya.

"Maksudnya?" Rukia, Zutto, dan Ukitake heran sendiri.

"Coba aja lihat rambutmu, Ukitake! Panjangnya udah nyampe **10 meter**!!!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mundur-mundur.

**"APAAAAAAAA?!!!!"**

Benar saja, rambut Ukitake sekarang jadi sangaaaaaaaaaaaat panjang sampai tergeletak di lantai sekitar 10 meter.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!! KUNTILANAK!!!"** jerit Zutto tanpa alasan. Hitsugaya langsung menjitaknya.

"Hush! Nggak sopan!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Gue, kok, jadi inget sama kisahnya Ranma ½ yang kalo kunciran kelabangnya di copot jadi panjang banget ya?" jelas Rukia.

"Ukitake-taichou!! Kita harus segera ke divisi 4 sebelum rambut ini memanjang sampe sepanjang 10 gerbong kereta api!" kata Hitsugaya.

Ukitake mengangguk dan mereka ber-4 pun berlari menuju divisi 4. Saat melintasi kamar Kiyone yang baru bangun tidur…

"Huaaaaaaah~!!!" Kiyone menguap lebar.

Ukitake melintas dan menyapanya. "Selamat siang, Kotetsu!" lalu kembali bershunpo.

"Siang, taichou… Tumben lari-lari… EH?!!" Kiyone cengo pas ngelihat ada rambut putih yang lebat melintas sangat lama dihadapannya seakan-akan benda itu tak berujung. Kiyone mengucek matanya.

_Ini rambutnya taichou, kan?! K, kok… puanjaaaaaaaaang banget? Apa taichou tadi make vitamin rambutnya sampe overdosis terus begini?_

* * *

**Divisi 4**

Kini seluruh kapten sudah berkumpul disana. Yang masih punya otak waras tampak sedang berdiskusi. Mereka adalah Yamamoto, Soi Fong, Gin, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya, Mayuri, dan Ukitake.

Soi Fong dengan lemes tergeletak di kursi roda. "Sialan! Gue jadi lemes begini! Hiks…,"

"Uuuh… wajah tampanku…," Gin menangisi wajahnya yang hancur.

"Ah, sudahlah! Lebih penting lagi, enaknya kita apain tu cewek? Kita jadiin gulai? Atau di jadiin jus?!" tanya Mayuri yang lagi pake tabung kaca berisi air di kepalanya untuk mendinginkan wajahnya yang kebakaran hebat.

"Halo!" sesosok cewek nongol. Dialah Yohachi.

"Kau!" mereka tersentak kaget. "Kami bunuh kau!!" semua mencabut zanpakutou-nya tak terkecuali Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Zutto, dan beberapa shinigami lainnya.

Yohachi hanya nyengir," kapan perkenalannya, nih… Soutaichou?"

"Eh?" semua bingung. Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya, akan ku perkenalkan… Dia ini ryoka sejenis Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia juga masih hidup di dunia… Mulai hari ini, dia akan resmi bergabung di Gotei 13 sebagai shinigami!" celetuk Yamamoto.

"Hai~!! Salam kenal~!!!" Yohachi memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "Namaku Yohachi Rokukyuu! Tolong panggil Yohachi! Jangan dipanggil Rokukyuu!"

"Yohachi Rokukyuu? 4869???" Hitsugaya sekali lagi heran.

"Yup!!"

"Baiklah, selanjutnya… Aku akan menempatkan dia sebagai kursi ke-3 di divisi 10!" terang Yamamoto.

**"WHAT?!!!"** jerit Hitsugaya, Zutto, dan Renji.

"Nggak adil!! Gue aja yang sudah lama jadi shinigami tetep aja nggak di akui sebagai anggota divisi manapun!! Hanya dijadiin perwakilan shinigami!!!" protes Ichigo.

"Ohohohohoho… Gue ini special, Ichigo!" jawab Yohachi.

**"SPECIAL APANYA?!!!"**

"Hmm, mau mati sekarang rupanya…," Yohachi nodongin pistol ke jidat Ichigo. Ichigo segera memohon ampun.

"Kenapa… dia dimasukkan ke divisiku? Kursi ke-3 lagi!" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hmm, begini-begini… dia itu ahli obat! Lagi pula dia pemilik zanpakutou Nikazemaru… Aku menyuruhnya memberi obat aneh-aneh tersebut untuk mengetes kemampuannya!" kata Yamamoto bijak.

"Jadi, ini ada obat penawarnya, kan?" tanya Kyouraku.

Yohachi mengangguk. "Of course!! Jangan juluki gue ahli obat kalo gue nggak bisa bikin obat penawar! GAMPANG!!"

**"SYUKURLAAAAAAH~!!"** kapten-kapten itu bersyukur.

"Mmm, selamat datang di Gotei 13, Yohachi!" sambut Hitsugaya sambil menawarkan senyum.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!! MY TAICHOU, KAWAII~!!!!!"** Yohachi langsung nemplok ke taichou barunya. Hitsugaya hanya sweat drop.

Zutto yang sudah asal usul Nikazemaru hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu kalau Yamamoto-soutaichou harus segera mengangkatnya jadi shinigami karena reiatsu-nya dan zanpakutou-nya itu. Makanya, Yamamoto diam-diam menyuruh Yohachi untuk training di Urahara agar siap menjadi shinigami secepatnya. Yohachi nyaris merubuhkan rumah saat tidur karena reiatsu anginnya yang tak terkontrol.

"Oke! Setelah ini kita pesta!!" sorak Ichigo.

**"AYOOOO~!!!!"**

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Yohachi tersenyum. Ya, tugas Yohachi dari author emang belum selesai… (grin)

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Uohohohohohoho!!! Inilah asal usul Yohachi jadi shinigami kursi ke-3 di divisi 10! Eit, tapi Crazy Medicine belom tamat, lho! Masih ada fukutaichou, zanpakutou, dan yang lainnya untuk di kerjain pake obatnya! Dan gue tekankan disini… Yohachi dalam fanfic ini bukan gue! Dia OC! Hanya aja namanya mirip…,"

Hi-chan:" Chapter ini emang panjang… Ehehehehe… Kalo lagi mood ginilah 'mas'ku… Oya, buat para pembaca Ghost Hunter, chapter 14 update-nya masih lama! GOMENASAI~!!!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Gue masih punya banyak tanggungan soalnya! Oh ya, Super Anime Competition SHOW udah update, lho! Yang mau baca silakan masuk ke fandom Bleach crossover!"

Hitsugaya:**" WHAT?!! PADA AKHIRNYA TU SHINIGAMI SINTING JADI ANAK BUAH GUE?!!"**

Yohachi:" Uwaaaaa~!! Taichou!!!" (meluk Hitsugaya)

4869fans-nikazemaru:" Shiro-chan ni gimana? Kan enak… Dia ahli obat! Pastinya dia bisa, donk, bikin obat buat Matsumoto biar dia rajin ngerjain tugas?"

Hitsugaya:" Bener juga…,"

Ichigo:" Kenapa obat punya Toshiro ada batas waktunya??? Padahal gue lagi asyik-asyiknya nikmatin punya adik imut kayak begitu~!!"

Hitsugaya:**" TEME!! IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!"**

Yohachi:" Hehehehe… It's none of your business…,"

Hi-chan:**" SEKIAN DARI KAMI!!"**

All:**" PLEASE REVIEW~!!!"**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach punyanya Om Tite Kubo. Gue cuma pemilik dari Yohachi dan Zutto!

Warning (s) : super OOC dan ada 2 OC yang nongol. Kalo nggak suka jangan baca! Oya, warning kedua adalah chapter kali ini sangat panjang! Jadi bersiaplah!

4869fans-nikazemaru : "YAHAA~! Chapter 4! Korban hari ini adalah para fukutaichou!"

Hi-chan : "Kerjamu kemaren bagus sekali, Yohachi-san!"

Yohachi : "Thanks~!"

Hitsugaya : "Kenapa pada akhirnya gue punya anak buah edan kayak dia?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Sabar, Shiro-chan… Yohachi orangnya rajin, kok… Nggak kayak gue…"

Hi-chan : "OC gue kapan di munculin, Mas? Nggak sabar, neh!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "OC elo baru keluar di chapter akhir alias pas tamat!"

Hi-chan : "…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Eh? Apa?"

Hi-chan : "Berkobarlah, Hihime!" (A/N : Hihime = Putri Api)

Hitsugaya :** "OMG! API!"** (semaput)

Yohachi :** "TAICHOU~!" **(ngeluarin Nikazemaru) "Nikamaru!" (dalam seketika api menghilang karena kekuatan es Nikamaru)

Hi-chan : "Ups! Maaf, Toshiro-kun!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yohachi! Beri pernafasan buatan!"

Zutto :** "WHAT?" **(ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak)

Yohachi : "Baiklah! Kazemaru!" (kini ganti si naga angin, Kazemaru, yang beraksi…)

Hitsugaya : "Hah? Gue kenapa?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Syukurlah… Oya, gue mau ngomong… Chapter kali ini bersetting setelah pengkhianatan Aizen yang ke-2! Di chapter 1 & 2 itu, Aizen, dkk. pas udah tobat… Nah, di chapter ini, mereka bakal berkhianat lagi! Oke, there are your fourth chapter! Please enjoy!"

N.B : Huaaaaa~! Sorry, update-nya lama~! T.T Ideku hilang ditengah jalan! (cuma bagian pas Hinamori. Bingung tu orang mau ku kasih obat apaan) Sial~! Huff, menurut perkiraan gue, fic ini nggak bakalan nyampai 10 chapter… Fiuh~! Untunglah… ^.^

* * *

**Crazy Medicine**

**Chapter 4****th**** : Vice-Captain Medicines**

**

* * *

**

Ini sudah beberapa minggu sejak kekacauan yang di lakukan Yohachi. Sekarang Seireitei sudah mulai tenang kembali. Yaah, walau masih ada yang sedikit syok dengan pengkhianatan Aizen, dkk. Tapi sejauh ini kondisi udah stabil.

* * *

**Divisi 10**

Siuuuuut~!

Sebuah pesawat-pesawatan dari kertas melayang-layang di udara. Pesawat itu ajaibnya bisa berputar-putar, turun, menikung tajam, naik, mengitari ruangan tanpa jatuh sekalipun.

"Rokukyuu, sampai kapan elo mau main pesawat-pesawatan pake kekuatan zanpakutou-mu itu?" gerutu seseorang yang dari tadi udah pusing ngeliat pesawat itu mengitari ruangan layaknya pesawat remote control.

Kepala Yohachi nongol dari balik sofa yang biasanya di pake Matsumoto buat tidur. "Gomen, taichou! Bosen, sih!"

Yohachi menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa kembali. "Sial, mana mangaku udah selesai!"

Hitsugaya kembali duduk di kursinya dan mencelupkan kuasnya ke tinta hitam. "Rokukyuu, pekerjaanmu di gensei itu apa? Kau di Karakura juga seperti Ichigo, kan?"

"Jadi mangaka dan doujinka! Kadang juga bikin novel, trus bikin obat," jawab Yohachi sambil membuka sebungkus permen karet yang ada di sakunya dan mengunyahnya.

"Doujinka?"

"Pembuat doujinshi! Aku selalu ikutan Comic Market, tempat berkumpulnya para pecinta doujinshi."

"Oooh…"

Hening.

"Taichou, boseeeeeeeen~!" keluh Yohachi lagi.

"Kalo gitu kerjain tugasmu!" perintah Hitsugaya.

"Udah selesai, kok!"

"Mana? Coba liat!" Hitsugaya memeriksan hasil pekerjaan Yohachi. Semua kertas tugas itu udah terisi dengan rapi dan benar. "Hmm, iya juga… Kalo gitu, serahin ini ke divisi lain!"

"Ke semua divisi?"

"Ya iyalah!"

Yohachi tampak berpikir. "Semuanya?"

**"IYAAAAAAAAAA~!"** lama-lama Hitsugaya stress ndiri.

"Oooh…" Yohachi mengangguk paham.

"Paham kan? Sekarang cepet kirim!" titah Hitsugaya.

"Berhembuslah…"

"Eeeh?" Hitsugaya cengo. **"LHO? MAU ELO APAIN TU-"**

** "… NIKAZEMARU…!"**

** BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH~!**

Seluruh kertas tugas terbang keluar seketika. Hitsugaya syok. _OMG! Semua kertas tugasnya terbaaaaang~! Gimana ntar kalo ilang? Mati gue!_

"Ro-Rokukyuu! Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Lho? Gue cuma ngirimin kertas tugas yang udah selesai, kok!" jawab Yohachi dengan tampang innocent.

"Tapi… kok…"

Yohachi malah bersikap santai. "Tenang, taichou~! Gue tadi ngeluarin Nikazemaru buat nerbangin seluruh kertas tugas itu ke divisi masing-masing! Tenang aja…"

"Eh… praktis banget." Hitsugaya cengo.

"Nikazemaru geto, loh!" bangga Yohachi. "Oya, taichou! Panggil gue Yohachi aja, yach?"

"Huh? Why?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Soalnya…" Yohachi masang tampang serius setengah mampus.

"…" Hitsugaya jadi penasaran.

**"… GUE NGGAK MAU DI KIRA PACARNYA HISAGI!"** teriak Yohachi. "Tatonya Hisagi kan angkanya 6 dan 9! Kalo di baca kan jadi 'roku-kyuu'! Mana dia juga punya elemen angin kayak aku! Huuh, sebel! Lebih sebel lagi karena bankai-ku tu namanya 'kazeshini'! **SEBEEEEEEEL~!**"

"Eh, tapi gue nggak biasa manggil orang pake nama kecil…" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Aduh… Wahai taichouku yang imut-imut sekali, 'Yohachi Rokukyuu' itu nama yang gue buat sendiri! Dari kecil gue nggak punya nama! Trus karena gue fans berat Sherlock Holmes… Gue bikin sendiri, deh, nama itu!" terang Yohachi. "Penulisan nama 'Sherlock' dalam angka, kan, '4689'! Yohachi Rokukyuu!" (A/N : hal ini gue dapet dari manga Detektif Conan volume 47!)

"Trus, apa hubungannya elo sama Sherlock Holmes? Emang elo mau jadi penerusnya gitu…?"

"Mana mungkin gue bisa kayak Sherlock Holmes, taichou! Gue nggak sejenius, ntuh! Btw, taichou, kok, tau, sih, soal Sherlock Holmes?" tanya Yohachi.

"Mm, kadang Kurosaki bawa beberapa dari rumah dan membaca novel itu di sini," terang Hitsugaya. "Akhirnya gue ya ikutan baca sebentar…"

"Ooh~! Terus taichou suka, nggak?"

"Yaah, lumayan, sih…"

**"TAICHOU~!"** seorang cewek berambut panjang bergelombang langsung memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang. Membuat Hitsugaya terjepit di antara 'balon'nya yang gede.

**"MA-MATSUMOTO? UADUUH! LEPASIN! GUE MAU NGERJAIN TUGAS TAU!"** teriak Hitsugaya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~! Taichou so cute~!" Matsumoto malah meluk makin erat. Muka Hitsugaya mulai pucat gara-gara kehabisan oksigen.

"Uaaah~! Matsumoto! Taichou bisa mati, tuh~!" jerit Yohachi. Ehem, jangan kaget. Yohachi itu suka manggil orang sesuka hatinya. Dia kadang hanya memanggil nama kecil orang tersebut. Kecuali untuk Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto. Hitsugaya tentu dia panggil 'taichou' dan Matsumoto dipanggil 'Matsumoto'.

"Tiap hari mereka emang begitu Yohachi-san… Bertengkar melulu…" gumam Zutto yang lagi bawa nampan berisi Brownies.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaa~! Brownies~! Gue minta, donk~!" Yohachi langsung mengambil sepotong gede Brownies dan mencomotnya. "Mmm, enak~! Dah dulu ya~! Gue mau keliling~!"

"Lho? Mau kemana?" teriak Zutto.

"Ada, deeeh!" Yohachi udah ngacir keluar.

Hitsugaya akhirnya berhasil lolos dari 'serangan maut' Matsumoto. "Hueeeh~! Akhirnya, lho? Shimeda, Roku-eh… Yohachi mana?"

"Keluar, nggak tau kemana…" jawab Zutto. "Oya, taichou mau Brownies?"

"Manis, nggak?"

"Yaelah, taichou… Brownies 'kan terbuat dari cokelat! Ya manis, donk!"

"Yee, sapa tau aja asin."

"Apa? Cokelat? Gue mau!" Matsumoto langsung ngambil 2 potong besar dan mengunyahnya dengan biadab. "Mmm, enak banget! Zutto emang jagonya bikin kue!"

"Cokelat ya… Nggak, deh…" kata Hitsugaya. "Gue mending ngerjain tugas aja!"

"Eeeeeh? Tapi enak, lho, taichou! Cobain 1, deh!" pinta Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, udah gue bilang enggak ya enggak!" jawab Hitsugaya ketus. "Lagi pula nggak bagus makan makanan manis tiap hari, bisa gendut!"

"Pantesan taichou nggak gede-gede…" gumam Zutto.

"Apa? Elo juga kecil tau!"

"Gue 'kan kecil begini gara-gara punya penyakit!"

"Makanya jaga kesehatan!"

"Taichou gimana, sih? Ini penyakit bawaan dari lahir tau!"

Selagi Hitsugaya dan Zutto mendebatkan soal tinggi badan, Matsumoto sudah kabur dengan membawa senampan penuh brownies. _Ehehehe, lumayan… Dapat camilan buat minum sake nanti~!_

_

* * *

_

**Divisi 1**

Di atas gedung divisi 1, bisa kita lihat ada Yohachi sedang asyik bersantai di sana.

"Hmm, tugas gue masih banyak! Gue mulai sekarang aja, ah~!" Yohachi melompat masuk ke dalam ruangan _ichibantai fukutaichou_, Choujiro Sasakibe.

Dia mengamati ruangan itu. "Hmm, nggak ada yang menarik! Mau gue masukin ke mana ya obatnya? Oh ya!"

Yohachi mengambil selembar kertas dan menulisinya.

_Kepada Choujiro Sasakibe_

_Di tempat_

_ Ini obat yang sudah anda pesan kemarin. Maaf terlambat… Mohon segera di minum sesaat setelah anda membaca surat ini._

_Tertanda,_

_**Unohana Retsu**_

Yohachi tersenyum puas. Dia sudah berusaha semaximal mungkin buat niru gaya tulisan Unohana. "Ehehehehe, kalo gini 'kan pasti di minum! Ihihihihi~!" Yohachi pun melompat keluar ruangan itu sambil ketawa setan.

Nggak lama kemudian, Sasakibe memasuki ruangannya.

"Hah? Apaan ini?" tanyanya keheranan ngelihat ada sebotol obat dan pesan di atas mejanya. "Obat dari Unohana-taichou? Emang kapan gue pesen obat ke divisi 4? Perasaan gue terakhir kali pesen obat di sana 1 bulan yang lalu…"

Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Ah, sudahlah… Ku minum saja!"

Glek!

Sasakibe menelan langsung pil itu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa badannya sangat ringkih!

"Ada apa dengan gue?" teriak Sasakibe. "Uohok! Ohok! Gue, kok, jadi ringkih begini?"

Sasakibe pun ngesot ke cermin terdekat. Dia langsung jantungan ngelihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

**DIA JADI SANGAT TUA! BAHKAN TERLIHAT LEBIH TUA 1000 TAHUN DARI YAMAMOTO!**

"Gu-gue?" Sasakibe langsung semaput.

Yohachi masuk ke ruangan itu lagi. "Heh? Semaput? Ah, namanya juga orang tua~! Oke, korban selanjutnya!" Dia langsung bershunpo menuju divisi lainnya sambil bersiul.

Setelah Yohachi pergi, Yamamoto masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Sasakibe… Mana tehnya? Lho?" Yamamoto kaget karena melihat ada seorang kakek ringkih yang tepar di lantai. "Mbah? Mbah?"

Sasakibe perlahan sadar. "Ta-taichou!"

"Hah? Taichou?" heran Yamamoto. "Kenapa kamu manggil-manggil aku taichou? Siapa kamu?"

"I-ini saya! Sasakibe!"

**"SASAKIBE? YANG BENER?"**

"I-iya… Ini… Uhuk-uhuk! Saya…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, setelah minum obat yang katanya dari Unohana-taichou itu… Uhuk! Saya seperti ini…"

Yamamoto tertegun. _Unohana-taichou? Mustahil Unohana melakukan ini… Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin adalah… Adalah…_ Mata Yamamoto terbelalak. **"YOHACHI ROKUKYUU!"**

* * *

**Divisi 10**

"Kriiiiiiing~!"

Telepon di kantor divisi 10 berdering. Hitsugaya yang sedang terlelap di sofa kantornya jadi terbangun. "Mmm… Matsumoto… angkat teleponnya…"

"Kriiiiiiiing~!"

Telepon itu masih terus berdering. Hitsugaya terpaksa bangkit dari sofa. "Huuh… Ganggu orang tidur aja!" Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Kantor ternyata sedang kosong. "Cih, kemana lagi si fukutaichou nggak berguna itu!" geramnya sambil berjalan ke mejanya untuk mengangkat telepon. "_Moshi moshi_? Dengan Hitsugaya-taichou disini."

_"Cucuku! Eh-ehm… Maksud saya, Hitsugaya-taichou…"_

"Soutaichou? Um, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

_"Begini, cu-ehm-Hitsugaya-taichou… Ini tentang kursi ke-3 divisi 10."_

Hitsugaya kaget. "Kursi ke-3? Rokukyuu? Ada apa dengan dia?"

_"Sepertinya dia berulah lagi."_

**"APUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"** jerit Hitsugaya histeris. Jeritannya itu dipastikan bisa terdengar hingga seluruh Seireitei. Tapi, teriakan itu sepertinya sudah dianggap biasa oleh seluruh anggota divisi 10. Buktinya mereka tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan terus melakukan aktifitasnya dengan santai.

Telinga Yamamoto langsung berdengung begitu mendengar jeritan **SUPER DAHSYAT** ala Hitsugaya itu. _"Cucuku, bisakah kau tidak menjerit ketika ditelepon?"_

Pipi Hitsugaya langsung bersemu merah karena malu. "Ma-maafkan saya, Soutaichou. Ta-tapi, benarkah yang anda katakan tadi?"

_"Ya iyalah! Masa ya iyadong? Buah aja dibelah, bukan dibolong…"_

Hitsugaya sweatdrop. "Anu… Bukannya seharusnya 'dibedong'?"

_"Ehem… Tentu saja berita yang saya sampaikan itu benar. Tadi Sasakibe kena obatnya dan sekarang dia jadi jauh lebih ringkih dari kakek-kakek umur 10.000 tahun. Sekian berita hari ini. Selamat beraktifitas dan sampai jumpa di sekilas info selanjutnya."_

Tuuuuut… Tuuut…

Sambungan telepon terputus. Membuat Hitsugaya cengo sendiri. _Buset, dah! Soutaichou itu kenapa, sih? Gaje banget! Jangan-jangan obat yang dulu dikasih Rokukyuu ke dia masih ada efeknya?_ Hitsugaya menggeleng keras. _Nggak! Nggak! Sekarang bukan saatnya gue mikirin ntuh! Sekarang masalahnya tu Si Rokukyuu! Ngapain lagi, sih, dia?_

Dengan itu Hitsugaya segera bershunpo menuju divisi 2. _Semoga belum terlambat!_

* * *

**Divisi 2**

Omaeda seperti biasa tampak sedang asyik melumat camilannya. Yohachi mengintipnya dari celah atap. Cewek itu langsung ngiler melihat Omaeda sedang asyik melahap snack kentang dan cake-cake super lezat. "Hmm, kalo lihat cake itu… Kayak buatannya Zutto!" Yohachi ngiler kembali, kali ini lebih deras. Dia ingat saat pertama kali dia mencicipi cake buatan Zutto. OMG! Enak banget! Lebih enak dari buatan toko kue langganannya! Yohachi langsung ketagihan dan sekarang berteman baik dengan Zutto. Sebagai sesama pemilik elemen angin tentu harus akrab kan?

"Ufufufufu, bakal gue kasih fukutaichou itu obat trus begitu dia pingsan gue ambil tuh semua snacknya! Kekekeke!" gumam Yohachi. Dengan tenaga penuh, Yohachi menjebol atap. **"Heyaaaaaaaaaaaah~!"**

Sebelum Omaeda sempat berkedip, kaki seseorang sudah nyasar ke wajahnya. Menendangnya hingga pingsan ditempat. Yohachi langsung mengambil obat untuk Omaeda dan meminumkannya. "Oke!" kata Yohachi. Dia segera beranjak. Diambilnya seluruh snack yang ada, lalu segera dia bershunpo.

Tak lama kemudian, Soi Fong (yang sudah pulih dari obat Yohachi dulu) masuk ke kantor divisinya. "Ng? Ngapain fukutaichou nggak berguna ntuh tepar dilantai begini?" serunya kaget saat melihat Omaeda pingsan di lantai. "Oi! Bangun, pemalas!"

Omaeda menguap lalu bangun. "Hah? Kenapa gue tadi?"

"Elo pingsan, bego!" kata Soi Fong.

"Ha-hah? Pingsan? Bagaimana gue bisa pingsan, taichou?"

"Meneketehe! Mestinya 'kan gue yang nanya gitu! Ngapain juga elo bisa pingsan? Masa nggak inget?"

Omaeda menggeleng. "Nggak ingat sama sekali! Tahu-tahu ada orang yang nendang gitu… Trus gue pingsan, deh!"

"Nendang?" Soi Fong berpikir. "Masa Yoruichi-sama, sih?"

"Bodo, ah! Nggak usah dipikirin aja, taichou! Paling cuma orang iseng," kata Omaeda sambil menguap.

Soi Fong mengangguk. "Benar juga… Lagi pula tak ada yang dicuri…"

Seketika itu Omaeda membeku. "Huah! Taichou! Snack gue, kok, ilang, sih?"

"Alaah… Paling juga tadi juga udah elo makan! Elonya aja kali yang lupa," kata Soi Fong yang mulai duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengerjakan kertas tugas. "Dari pada ngurusin makanan, mending kerja sana! Tugas menumpuk, tuh!"

Omaeda menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aneh. Ah, aku ambil aja lagi di lemari." Omaeda mengambil snacknya yang ada di lemari lalu membawanya ke mejanya. Dia mulai mengerjakan tugas sambil melahap snack favoritnya. Ketika dia sudah menghabiskan 10 bungkus snack…

"Oi, Omaeda… Tolong ambilin…" Soi Fong melotot begitu menatap Omaeda. Dia langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dan gemetaran. "O-Omaeda…"

"Ng? Kenapa, taichou?" tanya Omaeda sambil mengupil.

"…ba-badanmu…!"

"Hah? Kenapa dengan badanku?"

**"ELO NGGAK NYADAR YA? COBA LIHAT BAIK-BAIK BADANMU SEKARANG!"**

Omaeda dengan menggerutu menuruti perintah kaptennya. "Ada apa, **SIH- HUAAAAAAAAAAAA? MAMAAAAAAA!**"

Omaeda langsung lemas. Badannya… Astaga… Badannya sekarang menjadi sangat kurus kering bagai orang kekurangan gizi! Tubuhnya yang gemuk dan dipenuhi timbunan lemak sekarang hanya tinggal tulang terbalut kulit! Soi Fong menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Tak lama kemudian pintu kantor terbuka.

**"ADA APA?"** teriak sang pembuka pintu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Soi Fong langsung nemplok ke Hitsugaya. Atau lebih tepatnya menutup kedua matanya. "No! Pemandangan ini terlalu sadis dan menggenaskan untukmu! Jangan dilihat!" kata Soi Fong.

Hitsugaya langsung melepaskan tangan Soi Fong yang menutup matanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil tahu! Sebagai taichou tentu aku sudah pernah lihat yang mengerikan kayak korban mutilasi!" Lalu Hitsugaya mendatangi Omaeda. "Astaga! Bagaimana kau…"

"Makanya Hitsugaya-taichou… Saya juga bingung! Begitu saya makan snack, saya udah begini!" kata Omaeda.

"Kamu bisa berdiri?"

Omaeda mencoba berdiri. Tapi, karena badannya yang seperti tinggal tulang dan kulitnya itu, dia tidak bisa bergerak. "Ng-nggak… bisa…"

"Soi Fong-taichou… Bisakah anda membawanya ke divisi 4?"

Soi Fong mengangguk. "Tentu!"

"Hup!" Hitsugaya membantu menaikkan Omaeda ke punggung Soi Fong. Karena tubuhnya yang semula gendut, shihakusounya sekarang tentu terlihat sangat kebesaran. "Yak, sele-"

**"YAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUU!"** seru Yohachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dikantor divisi 2 itu.

**"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** teriak Soi Fong dan Hitsugaya kaget. Karena kaget, reflek Soi Fong melempar Omaeda lalu berpelukan dengan Hitsugaya. **"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"** teriak mereka lagi begitu menyadari kalau mereka sedang berpelukan.

Yohachi sweatdrop. "Nggak usah panik gitu juga kenapa?"

"Yo-Yohachi! Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Yaah… Habisnya bosan, sih, taichou…" jawab Yohachi. "Ngomong-ngomong obat tadi itu, obat yang ngebuat orang makin kurus begitu makan sesuatu! Misalnya dia makan sebungkus snack atau seporsi makanan, maka berat badannya bakal turun 10 kg! Ok! Bye, taichou!"

"Eh! Hei! Yohachi! Tunggu!" teriak Hitsugaya. Tapi, Yohachi sudah menghilang. "Sial!"

"Pengurus badan? Pantas saja! Kamu tadi makan berapa bungkus?" tanya Soi Fong pada fukutaichounya itu.

"Se-sepuluh…" jawab Omaeda lemah.

"Pantas! Kalau 10 berarti berat badanmu udah turun 100 kg! Huff, tapi elo untung juga karena gue cepet sadar. Coba kalau elo udah makan 25 bungkus kayak biasanya trus gue nggak sadar! Pasti elo sekarang udah jadi tengkorak!"

Hitsugaya menatap Soi Fong. "Soi Fong, kuserahkan disini padamu! Aku akan mengejar Yohachi!"

"Iya! Semoga cepat tertangkap ya!"

* * *

**Divisi 3**

Kira menguap lebar. Akhir-akhir ini dia kurang tidur karena kertas tugas yang menumpuk. Yah, sebenarnya bukan karena pengkhianatan taichounya, sih. Toh, walaupun ada taichounya kertas tugas tak mungkin akan selesai. Sebab, kebalikan dari Hitsugaya, Gin sebenarnya sangat malas mengerjakan tugas. Dia hanya mau mengerjakan tugas saat sedang mood saja. Itu pun hanya beberapa lembar saja, sisanya dilimpahkan ke Kira.

Tapi, itu bukan masalah karena Kira termasuk fukutaichou yang cukup rajin. Banyak orang yang membayangkan bagaimana kalau fukutaichou Gin bukan Kira, melainkan Matsumoto. Wah, mungkin sudah hancur divisi 3 sekarang…

"Permisi, saya membawakan anda kopi," kata seorang shinigami yang masuk ke kantor divisi 3 sambil membawa nampan.

"Oya, terima kasih," kata Kira. Dia mengambil kopi tersebut dan meneguknya selagi hangat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Hmm, enak sekali. Rasa lelahku rasanya langsung hilang!"

"Tentu saja!" kata orang itu. **"SEBAB ITU KOPI BUATANKU!"** Orang itu langsung melepas rambutnya yang ternyata hanya wig itu. Kira kaget.

"Yo-Yohachi-san?" Kira terbelalak. "Ja-jangan-jangan…!"

Yohachi menyeringai. "Yup!"

Seketika itu Kira pingsan akibat obat yang dicampurkan ke kopi tadi. Yohachi nyengir. "Oke! Tinggal nunggu dia siuman!"

5 menit kemudian, pintu kantor divisi 3 terbuka. Orang yang membuka pintu itu terbelalak melihat Kira sudah terkapar dilantai. "Sial! Lagi-lagi aku keduluan!" geram Hitsugaya. _Tapi, ngomong-ngomong obatnya buat Kira apaan ya?_

"Oi! Permisi! Ada orang, nggak?" seru seseorang yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam kantor divisi 3 itu tanpa ketuk pintu. Cowok yang punya rambut mencolok itu nampak membawa setumpuk kertas tugas di bahunya. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat bosan langsung sedikit semangat begitu lihat Hitsugaya. "Oh! Toshiro!"

"Cih, sudah kubilang, panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou, Kurosaki!" gerutu Hitsugaya saat melihat cowok yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Si mantan ryoka tersebut malah nyengir.

"Ehehe… Ngomong-ngomong ngapain elo disini? Tumben banget elo jalan-jalan keluar jam segini! Biasanya juga mengurung diri di kantor."

"Harusnya aku yang nanya begitu! Ngapain elo bawa-bawa kertas tugas? Ke divisi 3 lagi… Baru tahu gue kalo elo punya kenalan disini."

"Oh… Gue diminta Rukia nganterin tugas ini ke divisi 3! Soalnya divisi 13 lagi sibuk trus kurir yang biasa mereka minta untuk nganterin lagi sakit. Makanya gue yang lagi iseng kesana jadi korban!" terang Ichigo. "By the way, elo belum jawab pertanyaan gue tadi!"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku juga nggak mau keluyuran pas jam segini. Tadi aku juga lagi enak-enak tidur, tapi ada telepon dari Soutaichou. Katanya Yohachi berulah lagi!"

"Hah? Yang bener?"

"Lha, ini buktinya!" Hitsugaya nunjuk Kira yang terkapar. "Eh! Kayaknya dia mau siuman!"

Kira mengucek matanya. "Ah? Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou! A-ada apa ya?"

"…" Hitsugaya dan Ichigo tampak sedang shock melihat Kira. Tentu saja Kira kebingungan. _Kenapa, nih? Masa mereka kesurupan, sih?_ Kira berpikir lalu mulai mengelus dagunya. Tapi, rasanya ada hal yang aneh didagunya…

"Umm, anu… Kira-fukutaichou…" kata Hitsugaya. "Mungkin anda perlu bercermin…"

Kira cepat-cepat mengambil cermin kecil yang biasa dipakai Gin buat bercermin dan bergaya di kantor. Betapa kaget ia saat… Saat… Mengetahui bahwa sekarang dia memiliki jenggot panjang ala Santaklaus. Dia juga punya kumis, alis panjang… Pokoknya kayak Santaklaus!

"A-apa ini?" jerit Kira shock.

"Tapi, setidaknya ini masih mendingan dari pada yang sudah-sudah…" komentar Hitsugaya.

"Oh ya? Menurutku ini cukup parah," kata Ichigo. Mukanya pucat. "Se-sepertinya badanmu juga mulai jadi gendut kayak Santaklaus."

**"HAH?"** teriak Kira. "Ba-bagaimana ini, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Cepat! Cepat pergi ke Unohana-taichou!" ucap Hitsugaya. "Sebelum kau jadi Santaklaus beneran!"

"Ha-hai! Bohohohoho!" Kira sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berubah jadi Santaklaus. "Huaaaaa! Tidak!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kira berlari ke divisi 4. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kurosaki! Kamu ikut aku, tidak?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Ikut apaan?" Ichigo balik nanya.

"Itu, ngejar Yohachi! Ikutan, nggak? Kalo nggak ikut ya gue tinggal!"

"Ikut, deh! Kebetulan lagi nganggur, nih!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita ke divisi 4!"

"Oke!"

* * *

**Divisi 4**

"Bohohohoho! Merry Christmas! Bohohoho!" seru Kira sambil membagi-bagikan kado ke seluruh pasien yang ditemuinya. Hanataro nampak kerepotan mengejarnya.

"Ki-Kira-fukutaichou… To-tolong kembali ke kamar… Anda tidak boleh berkeliaran!" kata Hanataro. Dia mencoba untuk tegas, tapi tentu saja hal itu 'gatot' (baca : **GA**gal **TOT**al). "Ah, seseorang tolong hentikan dia… Ku-kumohon…"

"Cukup sampai disitu, Kira-fukutaichou!" kata Unohana.

"Bohohohoho… Ini hadiah Anda…" Kira memberi Unohana hadiah.

**"OMG! INI 'KAN MAKE UP KELUARAN TERBARU ITU? ADUH, THANKS YA… AH! AKAN KU COBA PAKAI SEKARANG!"** Unohana langsung ngacir entah kemana.

"A-anu… Taichou…" Hanataro bingung sendiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari sebuah ruangan disusul dengan munculnya 2 sosok orang berpakaian hitam berlari ke arah Hanataro.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam divisi 4 yang membuat Hanataro melompat kaget.

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Lho? Su-suara ini?" Hanataro kaget.

"Sial, kita terlambat!" kata sosok berpakaian hitam tapi dengan haori putih itu. "Ini gara-gara elo, Kurosaki!"

"Eh, Toshiro! Jangan asal nuduh ya! Kan, bukan salah gue elo tadi terpeleset kulit pisang!" kata cowok berpakaian hitam yang satunya.

"Cih, sepertinya jeritan tadi dari kantor divisi 4!"

"Elo tahu tempatnya, Toshiro?"

"Tentu saja! Jangan samakan gue dengan elo yang bahkan ngendalikan reiatsu aja nggak bisa!"

"A-anu… Hitsugaya-taichou… Kurosaki-san… To-tolong jangan berlarian di lorong… Na-nanti para pasien terganggu…" kata Hanataro memperingatkan.

**"Hanataro! Minggir!"** teriak Ichigo.

"Huh? **HUWAAAAAAAA!**" Hanataro langsung ditabrak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sedang terburu-buru. Cowok malang itu tentu saja sekarang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Ma-maaf ya!" seru Hitsugaya sambil tetap berlari. "Kurosaki, kamu, kok, main tabrak orang aja, sih? Kasihan, tuh!"

"Lha, elo sendiri 'kan juga biarin dia jatuh! Nggak nolongin," kata Ichigo.

"Setidaknya gue udah minta maaf!"

"Gue udah memperingatkan dia! Dianya aja yang nggak nurut!"

Hanataro dengan kebingungan menatap duo yang mungkin tidak akan pernah akur itu. Tapi, tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikirannya. "Mungkin benar ya, soal gosip kalau mereka pacaran…" gumam Hanataro.

Tiba-tiba dua orang yang baru saja menabraknya itu berlari ke arahnya. **"KAU BILANG APA?"** teriak dua orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"A-a-anu…" Hanataro panik.

"Gosip dari mana itu? Ayo, jawab!" gertak Hitsugaya sambil menarik kerah kimono Hanataro.

"Da-dari majalah yang baru saja terbit… I-ini majalahnya…" jawab Hanataro sambil menyerahkan majalah dari dalam shihakushounya. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung merebut majalah itu dan membaca artikelnya.

"Si-sialan… Siapa yang membuat artikel ini?" geram Hitsugaya.

"Ini juga fotonya ngedit dari mana?" teriak Ichigo yang syok dengan cover majalah itu. Cover majalah itu memang foto Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sedang berpelukan dengan mesra.

"Coba lihat inisial si pembuat artikel!"

Ichigo melirik ke paragraf terakhir artikel itu. Seperti artikel di majalah dan koran, pasti ada kan inisial yang diketik didalam kurung pada akhir sebuah artikel? Kadang inisial itu di ketik tebal. Nah, tahu, kan? Itu adalah inisial si pembuat artikel atau wartawannya. Ichigo membaca inisialnya. "Mm… 2 orang! Inisial Ch dan Nk…"

Hitsugaya membuka halaman yang berisi kumpulan nama penulis/redaksi majalah itu. "Direktur Hisagi Shuuhei… Ah! Ada Matsumoto juga!"

"Uah! Rukia juga ada!" kata Ichigo. "Jadi, kemungkinan besar…"

"'Ch' itu singkatan dari 'Chappy'… Lalu 'Nk' itu adalah 'Neko'!"

"Kalau 'Chappy' sudah pasti inisialnya Rukia! Lha, yang 'Neko'?"

"Itu pasti Matsumoto! Diambil dari 'Haineko'!"

Ichigo langsung meremas majalah itu. "Sialan…"

"Kita harus membunuh perempuan itu…"

Hanataro buru-buru menyela. "A-anu… Sepertinya tadi Kotetsu-fukutaichou butuh bantuan…"

"Ah! Kita lupa!" teriak Ichigo sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Sial! Kita terpaksa mengurus ini nanti… Ayo, kita kesana!" sambung Hitsugaya. Mereka bertiga segera berlari menuju kantor divisi 4. Begitu pintu dibuka, mereka disambut dengan… Dengan… Hal yang mengerikan, sekaligus membuat Hitsugaya memikirkan kembali niatnya untuk menambah tinggi badan…

"To-tolong…" rintih Isane yang sekarang tubuhnya semakin besar dan tinggi. Dia sudah berukuran seperti Hulk! Sehingga dia sekarang harus duduk meringkuk agar tidak menjebol atap. Hitsugaya langsung pucat. Hanataro tewas, eh, pingsan seketika. Ichigo shock.

"I-ini… gimana cara buat nyelametinnya?" tanya Ichigo. "Apa perlu kita jebol atapnya?"

"Kurosaki… Tolong pegangi aku… Rasanya aku mau pingsan…" gumam Hitsugaya sambil mencari benda untuk berpegangan.

"Eh? Toshiro! Jangan pingsan disini!"

**"YA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Atap kantor tiba-tiba jebol. Hal itu membuat Hitsugaya kaget dan melompat ke arah Ichigo. Hanataro langsung siuman dari pingsannya. Isane merasa lega karena dia tidak perlu meringkuk lagi. Sesosok cewek yang bernama Yohachi muncul sambil membawa bazooka. "Oh! Taichou~!" panggil Yohachi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke Yohachi sambil tetap memeluk Ichigo. "Yo-Yohachi? A-apa maksud semua ini?"

"Cuma buat _fun _aja, kok!"

"_Fun_ apanya?"

Yohachi menatap ke taichounya yang sedang memeluk Ichigo dengan erat dan mesra (?). "Ufufufu… Duh, mesranya…"

Hitsugaya langsung sadar. "Ku-Kurosaki? Ngapain, sih, pake meluk-meluk segala! Jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!"

"Apa? Sebentar, Toshiro… Ada dua kesalahan disini. Pertama, gue nggak curi-curi kesempatan. Kedua, kan, elo yang tiba-tiba nemplok ke arah gue?" kata Ichigo frustasi.

"Oh…" Hitsugaya pasang tampang _innocent_.

"Oya! By the way in the way… Isane, elo bakal tambah gede ditiap tarikan nafas," kata Yohachi. "Ok, bye!" Yohachi pun bershunpo pergi.

"A-apa? Ma-masa aku harus… tahan nafas selamanya?" jerit Isane shock. _Oh no! Itu namanya gue bunuh diri!_

"Wah, gawat juga…" ucap Hitsugaya. "Tidak mungkin Kotetsu-fukutaichou menahan nafas sampai mendapat obat penawarnya! Bisa mati duluan!"

"Jiyaah… Nggak terima mati duluanlah, Toshiro," imbuh Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menatap Hanataro. "Namamu Hanataro, kan? Cepat pindahkan Kotetsu-fukutaichou ke lapangan terbuka!"

"Ha-hai!" jawab Hanataro.

"Kurosaki! Ayo, kita ke divisi selanjutnya!"

"Ok, Toshiro…"

**"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"**

* * *

**Divisi 5**

"Se-sedikit lagi! Yay! Akhirnya~!" seru Hinamori kesenangan. Ya, siapa juga yang nggak senang begitu berhasil menyelesaikan 8 rim kertas tugas? Sejak penghianatan Aizen, tugas divisi 5 memang jadi lebih banyak. Tapi, dibandingkan tugas Hitsugaya yang setiap hari jadi _double_ berkat Matsumoto, 8 rim itu termasuk kecil…

Hinamori merebahkan dirinya di lantai kantor. "Fuaaaaah… Shiro-chan lagi ngapain ya? Ah!" Hinamori langsung terduduk. "Mungkin lebih baik aku beli semangka buat Shiro-chan! Wah, Shiro-chan pasti suka! Kan, sekarang lagi panas banget!"

"Semangka? Mau, dong!" sahut Yohachi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam kantor.

"Ro-Rokukyuu-san! Ma-masuk dari mana? Kok, nggak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya Hinamori heran.

"Maaf~! Oya, nih! Ku buatin teh kesukaanmu."

"Teh? _Green tea_? Ya ampun, makasih ya~!"

"Sama-sama! Kan, biasanya kamu juga suka bikinin aku _black tea_ favoritku~! Eh, udah ya! Aku mau beli alat gambar!"

"Oh iya! Hati-hati ya!"

"Yup!"

Hinamori dengan gembira membuka pintu geser agar pemandangan taman divisi 5 terlihat. Cewek itu duduk dan mulai menikmati tehnya hingga…

**"HINAMORI!"** teriak Hitsugaya dengan histeris sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar. Hinamori langsung tersedak. Ichigo dengan reflek _gentleman_-nya, menepuk punggung Hinamori.

"Hi-Hinamori… Ma-maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil ikutan menepuk punggung Hinamori.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Shi-Shiro-chan… A-ada apa, sih? Uhuk! Uhuk!" tanya Hinamori sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ichigo langsung menyodorkan air putih ke Hinamori. "Uh, terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun…"

Hitsugaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hinamori, tadi Yohachi kesini, nggak?"

"Eh? I-iya… Nih, aku tadi malah sudah dibikinin teh! Enak banget, lho!"

Hitsugaya langsung terlonjak. "A-apa? Berarti sudah… kamu minum?"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Iya, ada apa, sih?"

"Muntahkan! Muntahkan lagi, Hinamori!" seru Hitsugaya panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinamori. "Muntahkan demi keselamatanmu!"

"Shiro-chan! Jangan berprasangka buruk, dong! Itu nggak baik!" kata Hinamori sambil menepuk kepala Hitsugaya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kalau pun disitu benar-benar dicampur obat, aku yakin kalau obatnya nggak akan yang aneh-aneh. Kamu tenang saja ya?" Hinamori tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Hitsugaya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Hitsugaya akhirnya luluh juga mendengar kata-kata dari orang yang selama ini dia anggap seperti kakak itu. "I-iya…" Hitsugaya pun balas tersenyum kecil.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. _Wah, baru kali ini Toshiro kelihatan tenang banget. Berarti bener, dong, kata Rangiku-san kalau Toshiro itu sayang sama Hinamori seperti kakaknya sendiri…_ Senyuman Ichigo langsung hilang begitu Hinamori tiba-tiba ambruk.

**"HINAMORI!"** teriak Hitsugaya histeris.

Anehnya tak ada sedetik kemudian, Hinamori sadar kembali. "Aku kenapa?"

"Syukurlah… Kamu nggak apa-apa, Hinamori?"

Hinamori terperanjat. Dia menatap ke arah Hitsugaya. "Wuah! Semangka! Ya ampun! Shiro-chan kalau aku bawakan ini pasti senang!"

Hitsugaya langsung bersemangat (?). "Hah? Semangka? Dimana? Dimana? **AKU MAU! MAU!**"

Ichigo sweatdrop. "Uh, anu… Toshiro?"

"Oh, ehem… Ada apa, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya berusaha kembali jadi _cool_.

"Uuh, enggak… Tapi, tadi kayaknya kamu bertingkah seperti seorang maniak semangka, deh…"

"Hah? Maniak semangka? Kau ini bicara apa, Kurosaki?"

"Mm, lupakan saja…" Ichigo geleng-geleng. _Apa sebegitu pentingnya image itu dikalangan shinigami? Toshiro aja sampai nggak mau mengakui ke'maniak'annya terhadap semangka!_

"Umm, lebih baik langsung aku potong semangkanya! Hup!" Hinamori mengeluarkan Tobiume. "Heyaaaaaaa!" Dengan penuh semangat, dia menebaskan zanpakutounya ke arah… Hitsugaya?

**"UWAAAAKH!"** Dengan lincah Hitsugaya menghindar. "Hinamori! Kamu kenapa?"

Hinamori menatap Hitsugaya. "Uh, sial! Semangkanya menggelinding! Yak, sekali lagi! Hup!" Lagi-lagi Hinamori berlari ke arah Hitsugaya dengan zanpakutou teracung ke atas.

**TRANG!**

Ichigo, dengan reflek gentleman-nya, melindungi Hitsugaya menggunakan Zangetsu. Hitsugaya yang terduduk di lantai kaget. Hinamori juga kaget.

"Eh?" ucap Hinamori. "Kok… Wuah! Ada durian besar! Pasti durian montong, nih! Mmm, pasti enak banget! Ku belah sekalian, ah!"

"Toshiro, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo. "Cih!" Ichigo sekali lagi menangkis tebasan Hinamori. Kini Ichigo bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Hinamori. Hitsugaya segera menghentikan.

"Hentikan, Kurosaki! Ini bukan ulah Hinamori! Ini karena obat dari Yohachi!" kata Hitsugaya. "Hinamori nggak salah!"

"Yeee, bilang aja kalau elo nggak mau gue ngelukai kakak elo yang tercinta ini…"

"U-urusai! Coba kamu yang jadi aku terus Hinamori diganti jadi adikmu! Kamu pasti juga nggak mau, kan?"

"Iya, iya… Terus kita gimana, nih?"

"Tunggu… Rasanya aku bisa menebak apa obatnya… Ini obat untuk…"

Tiba-tiba tembok jebol dan muncul Yohachi yang membawa basoka dengan moncong masih berasap. **"YIHAAAAAA! BENAR, TAICHOU! INI OBAT YANG MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG DALAM PENGLIHATAN HINAMORI ADALAH BUAH! KEKEKE!"**

Ichigo lagi-lagi dapat rejeki nomplok karena Hitsugaya yang kaget sekarang sudah memeluknya erat. "Yo-Yohachi! Kamu mau bikin aku jantungan ya?"

"Gomen, taichou~! Soalnya adegan taichou yang kaget terus memeluk seseorang itu mesra banget!"

Pipi Hitsugaya memerah. "A-apa, sih! Ini reflek!"

Hinamori tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "Wuah! Ada buah jeruk! Pasti segar, nih, kalau dimakan siang-siang!"

"Kurosaki…" panggil Hitsugaya.

"Iya, Toshiro?" jawab Ichigo.

"Tolong ya…" Hitsugaya nunjuk Hinamori.

"Hah? Yakin, nih, Toshiro?"

"Iya."

"Gue nggak bakal elo bunuh, kan?"

"Nggak, asal kamu ngelakuinnya pas aku nggak ngelihat!"

"Ok!" Ichigo menyeret Hinamori ke tempat dimana Hitsugaya nggak bisa melihat mereka. "Maaf ya, Hinamori… Hup!" Ichigo memukul tengkuk Hinamori hingga pingsan.

"Ah!" Tubuh Hinamori yang limbung langsung ditangkap Ichigo dan di sandarkan ke tembok.

"Ups, udah waktunya, nih! Bye, taichou~!" Yohachi kembali kabur.

"Ayo, Kurosaki! Kita kejar Yohachi!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Lho? Hinamori ini gimana? Elo tinggal begitu aja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sebentar!" Hitsugaya keluar dari kantor divisi 5. Tak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya kembali dengan seorang shinigami pria yang cengar-cengir dibelakangnya. "Sudah. Tolong kamu antar Hinamori-fukutaichou ke divisi 4! **DAN INGAT!** Jangan macam-macam sama Hinamori kalau nggak mau aku mutilasi! Awas ya! Ntar aku laporin Komnas HAS!"

"Uh, Toshiro… Anu, apa itu HAS? Komnasnya, sih, aku ngerti…" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hak Asasi Shinigami!"

"Egh? Memang ada?" tanya Ichigo dan shinigami cowok yang dibawa Hitsugaya.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kamu jangan macam-macam!"

Ichigo dan shinigami itu sweatdrop. "Uuuh…"

"Ok, kalau sudah paham, cepat antar, Hinamori-fukutaichou!" perintah Hitsugaya dengan tegas kepada shinigami cowok itu.

"Si-siap! Apa pun untuk anda, Hitsugaya-taichou!" jawab shinigami itu. Dengan semangat dia menggendong Hinamori dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Masalah sudah selesai, jadi, sekarang kita ke divisi 6! Ayo, cepat!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Ok, Toshiro! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong siapa shinigami itu?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku 'kan termasuk bintang idola di Seireitei…"

"Egh? Jadi itu tadi salah satu dari fansmu?"

"Yup…"

"…" _Ok, dengan ini aku bener-bener mengakui tentang kebenaran soal fans-nya Toshiro yang ada dari kalangan pria dan wanita… Wow…_

* * *

**Divisi 6**

Renji nampak sedang bersantai di sofa kantor divisi 6. Di sampingnya sudah ada sekantong penuh taiyaki favoritnya. Renji menguap lebar. "Bosen, ah! Mana capek banget!" keluh Renji. Tidak heran jika kecapekan, tadi Renji benar-benar harus berjuang untuk membeli taiyaki itu. Hari itu toko penjual taiyaki langganannya sedang ramai sekali. Tidak heran, sih, soalnya taiyaki yang dijual disana sangat enak dan dibuat dengan _skill_ tinggi. Makanya selai kacang merahnya bisa terisi sampai bagian ekornya (A/N : sekadar pengetahuan, semakin tinggi _skill_ pembuat taiyaki, semakin banyak bagian yang bisa diisi selai kacang merah. Dengan _skill_ yang tinggi, kita bisa mengisi selai kacang merah sampai ke ujung ekornya) Enak banget, deh!

Tapi, nampaknya Renji nggak sadar kalau Yohachi sudah menyamar menjadi salah satu staf di toko taiyaki itu dan sudah menyuntikkan obat buatannya ke taiyaki pesanan Renji. Wah, good luck ya, Renji…

Yohachi yang mengintip Renji dari langit-langit sudah nggak sabar. _Ayo… Cepet dimakan, dong! Nggak sabar, nih!_

Renji menguap dan mengambil sebuah taiyaki. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke kantor divisi 6 yang sedang kosong. "Hmm, taichou mana ya? Katanya mau makan siang, tapi, kok, lama banget?" heran Renji. Tanpa basa basi Renji mulai melahap taiyaki yang ditangannya.

Tiba-tiba Renji merasa pusing. "A-apa, nih?" Seketika itu Renji pingsan. Membuat Yohachi jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia di dalam hati.

* * *

"Nii-sama, terima kasih sudah menemani saya makan siang," kata Rukia kepada kakak angkatnya, Byakuya.

"Tidak masalah. Apapun akan kulakukan demi adikku…" ucap Byakuya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Rukia langsung terpukau akan pesona kakaknya itu. "Ni-Nii-sama…" Rukia teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya! Nii-sama, apakah jamuan minum teh untuk nanti sore jadi?"

"Iya. Setelah ini kita pulang dan bersiap-siap dirumah. Rukia, bisa kau membantuku menyelesaikan beberapa tugas di kantor?"

"Te-tentu, Nii-sama!" jawab Rukia dengan penuh semangat. _Seperti kata-kata Nii-sama tadi! Aku juga akan melakukan apapun demi Nii-sama!_

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kantor divisi 6. Rukia merasakan sesuatu tidak enak, dia jadi salah tingkah. Byakuya menyadari hal itu. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Uuh, tidak… Saya hanya merasa… umm, ada hal tidak enak dibalik pintu itu…"

Byakuya mengangkat alisnya. "Hal yang tidak enak?"

"Uh, ah! Ti-tidak perlu dipikirkan, Nii-sama! Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!"

"Hmm…"

Ketika Byakuya membuka pintu, mimpi buruk itu terjadi… Di dalam sana, seisi kantor sudah berantakan bak terhempas tsunami. Kertas-kertas berceceran. Botol-botol tinta berjatuhan dan isinya 'menghiasi' lantai dengan 'cantik'nya. Rak buku jatuh dan buku-bukunya berserakan di lantai. Sofa terbalik. Kaca jendela pecah. Dan pelaku dari semua itu nampak sedang asyik melempar-lempar kertas ke sembarang arah.

**"A-BA-RA-I-!"** gumam Byakuya dengan aura horrornya.

"Nii-sama? Ada a-**ASTAGA? RENJI!**" teriak Rukia histeris. Rukia bergegas masuk dan menghampiri fukutaichou berambut mencolok itu. "Kamu ini apa-apaan, sih?"

**"Nguuuuuuuuk!"** sahut Renji seraya berbalik ke arah Rukia.

Rukia sangat shock. Ralat. **AMAT SANGAT SHOCK**. Karena sekarang tubuh Renji mulai ditumbuhi bulu yang sangat familiar. Ya, bulu monyet. "Re-Renji?" _Buset! Kenapa, nih, Si Renji? Apa jiwa 'kemonyetan'nya bangkit?_

Renji tiba-tiba langsung nemplok ke Rukia. **"Nguuuuuuuuuuuk!"**

"Huwaaaaaaa! Renji! Lepasin!"

"…" Byakuya nampak sudah bersiap untuk mencabut Senbonzakura dari sarungnya. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara langkah orang berlari menuju ke pintu kantor.

**"RENJI!"** teriak sesosok cowok berambut duren yang tiba-tiba sudah di depan pintu kantor divisi 6. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat Renji yang sedang memeluk Rukia dan Byakuya yang sudah bersiap menebas Renji. "Sial! Toshiro! Kita terlambat!"

"Minggir, Kurosaki!" kata cowok imut bernama Hitsugaya Toshiro yang menyeruak dari belakang Ichigo. "Ku-Kuchiki-taichou! Tahan dulu! Itu akibat obat dari Yohachi! Abarai tak bersalah!"

"Tak bersalah? Tidak. Tidak bisa. Dia sudah lancang menyentuh Rukia!" kata Byakuya dengan wajah penuh amarah. "Aku tidak terima adikku dilecehkan begitu!"

"Ni-Nii-sama…" Rukia terpana mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. _Ah, Nii-sama khawatir padaku…Duh, seneng, deh! Nii-sama emang kakak yang paling baik se-dunia!_ Tapi, dia segera sadar. "Oh ya! Renji! Lepasin, ah! Sesak, nih!"

"Kurosaki! Bantu Kuchiki!" perintah Hitsugaya ke Ichigo. "Aku akan coba menenangkan Kuchiki-taichou!"

"Ok!" Ichigo langsung membantu Rukia untuk melepaskan diri dari Renji. Toshiro berusaha menenangkan Byakuya. Dia meminta Byakuya untuk duduk dan menenangkan diri sementara dia membuat teh.

Saat situasi sedang genting seperti itu, Yohachi tiba-tiba masuk lewat jendela. "Yeah! Bagaimana, nih?" teriaknya. "Obat buat fukutaichou berkepala nanas ini adalah obat yang membuat dia bertingkah dan berpikir seperti kera!"

"Ke-kera?" heran Ichigo. _Kera? HUAHAHA! MIRIP BANGET! BAGUS, YOHACHI!_ batin Ichigo.

"A-apa? Pantesan!" kata Rukia yang masih berusaha lepas dari Renji dengan dibantu oleh Ichigo.

"Ok! Bye!" teriak Yohachi. Kontan, dia segera berlari dan keluar lewat jendela.

"Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Hitsugaya. Namun, Yohachi sudah menghilang. "Cih, cepat juga dia!"

Byakuya langsung membuka rak dan mengeluarkan sebuah karung. "Pakai ini!"

"Hah? Apa itu, Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hush! Kurosaki! Yang benar Kuchiki-taichou!" kata Hitsugaya. "Tapi, seperti kata Kurosaki, Kuchiki-taichou, apa itu?"

Byakuya mengambil salah satu benda yang ada di dalam karung itu. Dan benda itu adalah… **JENG! JENG!** Sesisir pisang raja! Semua orang yang ada di sana (kecuali Renji) terbengong. Berikut pikiran yang langsung melintas dipikiran mereka…

_Apakah Byakuya bener-bener masih 'waras'?_ pikir Ichigo dengan wajah horror.

_Ku-Kuchiki-taichou… Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kau seorang maniak pisang…_ pikir Hitsugaya dengan wajah yang sudah dia usahakan tetap terlihat cool.

_Ni-Nii-sama… A-aku… AKU BENAR-BENAR BINGUNG MAU NGOMONG APA!_ batin Rukia dengan ekspresi _speechless._

Byakuya menyodorkan pisang itu ke Renji. Renji dengan penuh semangat melompat ke arah pisang itu dan memakannya. "Kalian kejar saja Yohachi. Biar aku yang bawa Abarai ke divisi 4…" kata Byakuya sambil mengeluarkan tali.

"Baiklah, ku serahkan disini padamu, Kuchiki-taichou! Ayo, Kurosaki! Kuchiki!" kata Hitsugaya. "Kita ke divisi 7!"

"Hai!" jawab Rukia dan Ichigo. Bertiga mereka akan menghentikan Yohachi… Tapi, apakah bisa?

* * *

**= TO BE CONTINUE =

* * *

**

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ugh… Kaiba sialan… Prevent rat-ku… Oh! Change of heart! Oke, summon Kazejin! Yeah! Apa? Blue Eyes White-Dragon? Hehehe, tak masalah… Aktifkan effect dari Kazejin! Attack 0! Huahahaha! Mati, loe, Kaiba!"

Hi-chan : "Whoi! Udah selesai, nih! Mau main Kaiba the Revenge sampai kapan?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uh, sorry, readers! Ehehe, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi kecanduan Yu-Gi-Oh! Power of Chaos : Kaiba the Revenge sama Plants vs Zombies! Juga tugas menumpuk seperti gunung. Gile, tuh, para guru. Niat ngebunuh muridnya kali, ya? Tugasnya mana nggak ngira-ngira… Masa suruh ngerjakan soal hingga 3 lembar? Trus bikin presentasi ada juga TIK yang tugasnya, ugh, kayaknya nggak mungkin! Mana bisa bikin segi-lima dengan panjang masing-masing sisi 15 cm pakai Microsoft Word di kertas HVS! Ugh, bagaimana pula caranya?"

Hitsugaya : "Jelas elo punya banyak tugas! Bukannya elo emang masuk di kelas khusus yang namanya enrismen?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Uh, iya, sih… Gara-gara itu muatan lokal yang harusnya pelajaran Bahasa Jepang diganti jadi Robotika! Huaaaaaaaaa! Kembalikan Bahasa Jepang-ku!" (dihajar guru-guru) "Yah, tapi, setidaknya aku ikutan klub Bahasa Jepangnya…"

Ichigo : "Ini masih panjang?"

Hi-chan : "Kata 'mas', sih, nggak…"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup! Aku udah bikin daftarnya!" (buka file di laptop) "Setelah ini part 2 fukutaichou… Trus shinigami biasa termasuk Ichigo…"

Ichigo : "Apa? Gue juga? Tidak!" (kabur)

Yohachi : "Hei! Jangan lari!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Ohoho… Tentu saja semuanya dapat… Pokoknya yang terakhir itu para espada… Termasuk Nel. Pokoknya sesukaku! Oke, semuanya! Sam-**UAGH!**" (ditinju Hi-chan sampai pingsan)

Hi-chan : "Sekarang ganti aku yang nutup! Aku 'kan juga pengin eksis! Yak! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!"

Rukia : **"MOHON REVIEWNYA!"**


End file.
